


Yuanfen

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Co-Parenting, Drinking, Extended Families, F/M, I'll come back and add more as needed, Lots of drinking, Oral Sex, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Sex, consensual underage sex play w/o intercourse, soul-mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul-mate AU. Multi-chapter</p><p>Pre-Blackout: Every human is born with identifying markers and those marks were cataloged along with birth certificates in order for individuals to be paired with their rightful soul-mate. </p><p>Post-Blackout: When the blackout occurs the government records are lost, but as the Matheson-Monroe Republic comes into power, all birth markers for post-blackout births are required to be reported once a year during Tax season in order for the process to continue. </p><p>The blackout has already occurred when Charlotte Matheson is born. Soul-mates Rachel and Ben Matheson are living and have been living in Philadelphia for years at the request of Ben’s brother and co-founding fathers of the Republic, Miles Matheson, who’s soul-mate Emma died in child birth along with his son pre-blackout and President Sebastian Monroe who was never matched, working on a way to turn the power on. </p><p>It is common knowledge that Rachel Matheson and her brother-in- law Miles Matheson embarked on a disastrous affair several years after her arrival, resulting in her first pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuanfen (Chinese): A relationship by fate or destiny.  
> 1\. A relationship that has been predestined  
> 2\. Fate or chance that brings (two or more) people together
> 
>  
> 
> I'm playing fast and loose with the timeline here folks, moving up the blackout by at least several years. Rachel and Ben were not involved in the blackout or play any part in the tech that caused it. Feel free to shoot me an email with questions or suggestions if I need to clarify anything. 
> 
> (I've also done my duty by bringing Jeremy back to life.)

**~One raindrop raises the sea.~**

 

Rachel Matheson lay in the hospital bed, panting heavily as she pushed forth her firstborn child into the world.  She had kicked the three men out of the room hours ago unable to deal with the tension that was so thick it was nearly smothering her.

She cried as the doctor laid her beautiful baby girl on her chest, giving her time to bond with the child as the rest of the delivery was taken care of.  It wasn't until the child had been taken away to be bathed, examined and brought back to her that she realized there was a problem.

“OH, NO! NO, NO, NO!!” Rachel cried out as she unwrapped and inspected the golden haired child on her lap. Within seconds the three men in the lobby had burst into her room.

“What?” Miles demanded the nightmare of his first child’s birth lingering heavily this day, relieved to see a healthy baby laying on her lap. “It’s a…?” He asked approaching the bed.

“A girl, you have a daughter.”

“She’s beautiful, Rachel. Congratulations,” Bass commented from where he stood watching the tiny, pink-skinned, baby suck on its fist.

Rachel turned to look at him, her mouth opening and closing unable to form any words. Bass tilted his head, his eyebrows drawing together at the look of pure fear on her face when she looked at him, his attention drawn away from her as Miles picked up his now, whimpering child for the first time.

“Hello, little one,” Miles cooed to the baby as he swayed on his feet, rocking her in his arms.

“So, Charlotte?” Ben inquired of his wife and brother. It was the only girl name that had even been considered as Rachel had been determined that a daughter would be named after her deceased mother.

“Charlotte Amelia,” Rachel responded in a near whisper, “After both her grandmothers.”

“Rachel, what’s wrong?” Ben asked moving to her side as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Terrified, Rachel looked up into her husband’s eyes. “Her mark.”

“Will of course be recorded on her birth certificate and recorded like all other children’s. If her soul-mate is in the Republic, we’ll know.” Bass assured the room as he strode to the door. Turning, he took in Miles chalky-white face. “What? What is it, brother?” Bass asked approaching Miles and the child. 

Miles swallowed heavily before adjusting the babe in his arms, “Her mark.”

Bass looked down at the infant’s mark which Miles had exposed. Sucking in a breath, he looked back at Miles and then at Rachel who was worrying the blanket in her lap with both hands, her visions of motherhood quickly dying. Looking back down at his best friend’s daughter, every line on his face softened as he fully took in the appearance of his soul-mate.

“May I hold her?” Bass rasped out looking back up at Miles who nodded his head once, sharply, as he handed the child over. A grin broke out over Bass' face as he held the girl in his arms, firmly committing to memory this moment in time.  He wasn't aware of there being any other documented accounts of one soul-mate being present at the others birth. It was also somewhat rare for one to be so much older than the other, but those were all problems for another time. Right now he simply wanted to soak up the beauty of the tiny babe in his arms. He whispered nonsensical things to her as he moved to the window, his back to the room. 

Feeling the eyes of the other occupants of the room boring holes into his back, he brought the child up close, taking in her scent as he placed a kiss on her brow. Turning, he returned the child to Miles. "Congratulations, Miles. You have a beautiful daughter. Rachel, Ben." Bass nodded before leaving the room, a cheerful whistle trailing behind him. 

 ~ one week later~

“Miles, you have to have some idea of what he's going to want to do.” Rachel insisted from where she sat on the couch, holding Charlie. 

"No Rachel, I really don't," Miles replied tiredly, taking another drink from his glass where he sat next to Ben. "He's only asked once how she was doing since you returned home. He hasn't mentioned a word about her otherwise."

"What are we going to do?" She asked the brothers. 

"He's her soul mate and the President of the Republic, Rachel."

She bit back a sob, "Well, we just can't let him take her.” 

Ben stood up walking over to the couch to look at his niece. "Miles is her father and Bass is her soul-mate. If he wants her to live in their home, that's exactly what we're going to do Rachel. It'll be better on everyone in the long run." 

"Better for you, you mean." Rachel choked out upsetting the child in her arms. "You can't let that happen Miles. You can't let him take my baby away from me." 

Miles watched his sister-in-law and brother from where he sat on the couch, a hand rubbing at his forehead. As much as Rachel wanted the baby and rightfully so, it was going to kill Ben to have to live with the child belonging to his wife and his brother, day in and day out for the next eighteen years. Ben was loyal to a fault and wouldn't leave Rachel if his life depended on it. Instead he'd play the martyr card and they'd all end up suffering for it, perhaps Charlie most of all. He was just getting ready to share his thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

Moving from his spot near Rachel, Ben answered the door to find the very topic of their conversation standing on his doorstep.

"Hello Ben, I'm glad you're here. I was hoping we could talk."

"Come in, Bass. Everyone is in the living room."

Nodding his thanks, Bass made his way to the living room. "Ah, Miles. I was hoping you'd be here.  I think it's time to discuss Charlotte's future." he announced to the room at large.  

Miles sunk back into his seat as Ben moved behind Rachel to stare out the window onto the street. 

Rachel hesitantly turned her daughter over to the man in front of her, per his silent request, not knowing if this moment was the last she'd ever hold her daughter again. 

Bass took the child with a beaming face, cooing at her as she waved her tiny arms. "Miles, why aren't you holding your daughter?" he inquired, turning to his best friend. 

"She's with her mother, Bass. Right now that's the best thing for her."

Bass nodded, turning his attention back to Charlotte as Rachel and Miles eyed each other silently.

"Perhaps, but she won't always need her mother and maternal figures can be easily replaced."

Miles frowned, "What the hell are you talking about, Bass?" 

"Doctor Foster has convinced me that it's in Charlotte's best interest to let her remain with Rachel for her first year in order for Rachel to properly nurse her. By the time she's a year old though, she should have already transitioned to a cup and solid foods."

"What are you saying, Bass?" Rachel asked trying hard to keep her voice from trembling.

Bass turned to Rachel, smiling benevolently at her. "What I'm saying, Rachel, is that Charlotte will stay with you until she turns a year old. At that time, she'll be brought to live with Miles and myself at Independence Hall. We'll see to her every need."

"No!" Rachel blurted out jumping to her feet only to find herself being pushed back down on the couch by Ben's hand. "Please, Bass, please don't do this." 

Bass watched Rachel's outburst with a raised eyebrow. "Please calm down, Rachel. Getting upset isn't good for you, or Charlotte. In time you'll see that this is the best arraignment for everyone. You'll of course be allowed to visit." He calmly explained as he passed Charlie off to Miles. "I really must get going. Miles, we have that meeting at one o'clock. Please, try not to be late."

 


	2. ~The arms of children are the most precious jewels~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Charlie's first and fifth birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me being home sick means you get a chapter quicker than expected.

One year later~

 

Miles had to admit that Bass' enthusiasm was catching as he watched the man push open the doors to suite of rooms Charlotte would occupy in their home, on the second floor, directly down the hall from Miles’ rooms.

He'd also be quick to admit that having his daughter with him under his own roof was a bit of a relief. The past year had been fraught with stress and arguments as Rachel's thinly veiled, growing hatred towards he and Bass had rubbed everyone's nerves raw.  

Charlie sighed, her breath tickling his neck softly, as she slept peacefully in his arms. Miles waited as Bass pried tiny, sticky fingers off of his shirt before gently laying her down. He smiled at the icing they hadn't managed to get wiped away before she had went into pure sugar meltdown an hour ago, refusing to calm down for anyone other than him.

Her tired screams had turned into shaky hiccups as he rubbed soothing circles against her back as the birthday party had wound down, Bass supervising the parents of the invited children, packing their offspring up and being sent home with boxes of leftover pastries and cake.  

Rachel and Ben had stayed behind, Rachel being firmly rebuffed by her tired daughter who in turn easily accepted her Uncle Ben's kiss goodbye.

It had taken a while but Ben had finally warmed up to the girl. It helped when Rachel was out of the house and Miles stopped by to visit. Easier to pretend that he was simply spending time with his brother and niece. Ben was confident that Charlie would be fine with the new living arraignment and hoped that there might finally be peace in his own home. After much feet dragging on her part, he took Rachel by the elbow and steered her home.

Miles pulled the blanket up over his daughter, covering the birthday dress that they hadn't bothered to remove. He turned away to speak to Nora who would be sleeping in the room across the hall for now until he and Bass could agree on a Nanny. Glancing back at the crib, he watched as Bass hovered over his daughter for a moment, bending down to place a kiss on her brow.

He nodded at them both on his way out the door. 

* * *

 

By the time Charlie was four, Miles could only laugh at the chaos she caused in the Hall. Toys were scattered from one end of the building to the other, picked up at night by the guards, just to be pulled out and tripped over again the next day.

At any given time she could be found in the office he shared with Bass, perched on one of many available hips as they discussed strategy around an over-sized map with miniature troops, or on an available lap if they were seated at the lengthy table, moving from one person to another as they suited her fancy, eventually curled up with either he or Bass when she got sleepy, a crocheted throw at home on the back of the stately settee for those very reasons. And while Charlie adored all of the men in her life, who adored her just as much, she equally loved the women. If her Daddy or 'Bastian weren't there to take care of her, one of her favorite ladies would be.

She was their little Princess as far as Maggie, Duncan and Nora were concerned. As Rachel had drifted back into her work with Ben and had become pregnant again as their marriage slowly repaired itself, her visits with Charlie had tapered off.

Her visits now were merely an opportunity for Charlie to play with her little brother and many times Rachel sent Ben in her stead so that he could spend time visiting with Miles as the brothers worked to repair their own broken relationship.

On this, Charlie's fifth birthday, Maggie had given her a tiny doctor’s bag with a working stethoscope, so she naturally had to try it out immediately on all of her beloved adults.

Nora had given her a copy of "The Three Musketeers," causing Bass and Miles to both grin, as Duncan presented her with a replica cape and miniature wooden rapier complete with belt, promising that they would start practicing first thing tomorrow as long as Daddy and Bass gave her the day off, which of course, sent Charlie flying into each of their arms, begging promises from them to let Duncan play with her. 

She had been curled up sleepily on Bass' lap listening to his heartbeat with her new stethoscope, her finger rubbing the mark behind his ear that was just like hers, as the adults enjoyed a rare evening together when Rachel appeared at the door to pick up Danny with a gift in her hands for Charlie. Charlie saw her first and slid off of Bass' lap, moving to stand next to her Daddy's knee as he unconsciously reached out to stroke her hair while he was talking. Bass noticed her anxiety and looked towards the door. 

Standing, he held out his hand, motioning to the rest of the group seated around the fireplace, "Rachel, please join us. I wish you could have come earlier. Everyone had a wonderful time at Charlotte's birthday." Sending Charlie a wink as he looked over at her, pressed against Miles’ side, his brother’s large hand wrapped protectively around her tiny shoulder. 

"I’m sorry I couldn't make it. Ben and I thought we had found something but it turned out to be another dead end." She took a step forward and smiled at Charlie. "Could I have a moment alone with Charlie? I'd like to give her my gift in private."

Bass looked towards Miles, who nodded his head minutely. "Of course, feel free to use the study." 

"Thank you,” Rachel acknowledged, already moving to the room in question as Miles stood, taking Charlie’s hand in his as he walked her to the door, crouching down in front of her. 

"Your family is right here in this room, kiddo. One peep and we'll be here in a flash. Okay?"

Charlie gave him a tenuous smile. "Okay, Daddy."  

Walking into the study, she closed the door behind her, walking slowly to her mother on a nearby couch, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Happy Birthday, Charlie," Rachel smiled. "You’re getting so big. And beautiful." she complimented her daughter as she ran a hand along her cheek. "I have a very special gift I'd like to give you now that you're a big girl and I know that you'll take very good care of it, won't you?" 

Charlie nodded in agreement as her mother placed the gift in her hands and she carefully removed the wrapping.

It was a book of some kind and on the front was a sketch of Rachel holding a child. "That's you and I when you were just a tiny baby," Rachel explained.  "Your Uncle Ben drew it."

At the mention of her Uncle Ben, Charlie smiled. Climbing up on the couch next to her mother, Charlie sat the book on her lap and opened the cover. Inside were photographs, the kind that were taken a long time ago, her Daddy had explained to her one evening as they sat going through some of his and 'Bastian’s photographs. 

Charlie sat silently next to her mother as Rachel explained who the people in the pictures were, and assured her that Miles knew who they were as well so if she ever forgot she had only to ask.

Closing the picture book carefully, Charlie slid to the floor clutching it to her chest. "Thank you for the gift, Mommy." 

"You're very welcome sweetheart. I just want you to know that no matter what, I love you very much. Can you remember that?"

"Yes, Mommy." 

Rachel smiled. "Can I hug the birthday girl?" 

Charlie shuffled forward letting her mother wrap her arms around her and place a kiss on the top of her head. When she released her, Charlie took a step back.

"May I be excused?" 

"Of course," Rachel said swallowing back her tears. 

Walking back into the other room, Charlie went straight to Nora. "I'd like to go to my room now, please."

Nora glanced over at Miles and Bass who had matching jaw ticks and smiled down at the little girl just as Jeremy approached from the side, swooping her up onto his back. "Your wish is our command, Queen Charlotte," Jeremy said in a playful tone causing the girl to giggle as he broke out into a trot giving her a piggy back ride up to her room, Nora and Duncan trailing behind, leaving Maggie who was holding Danny, Miles and Bass to deal with Rachel. 

Rachel entered the room a few moments later taking Danny from Maggie. "Thank you for watching him so that he could be here today," she said as Maggie gathered his things.

“Anytime, Rachel. I would like you for to bring him by to see me next week, though. I'm a bit concerned about his breathing."

"Anything serious?" Rachel asked hugging her son tighter to her. 

"Probably not,” Maggie assured her, “but better to be safe than sorry.” 

Rachel nodded. “Of Course." 

"Bass, Miles." 

Both men nodded at her as Maggie offered to show her out, commandeering a guard on their way to escort Rachel and her son home now that it was dark out.

Bass moved to pour them a drink as Miles picked up the book that Charlie had laid on the couch, flipping through the photos. 

Handing Miles his drink, Bass looked over his shoulder. "A bit maudlin for a five year old."

"That's Rachel for you."

Finishing their drinks, they headed upstairs in time to catch the last few paragraphs of the first chapter of “The Three Musketeers,” Charlie’s eyes already heavy with sleep as Jeremy, Duncan and Nora were all curled up on her small bed with her. 

"Uh, oh." Duncan warned, "Daddy and Bass are here to tuck you in. That’s our cue to vamoose, little one."

"We still get to practice tomorrow don't we, Duncan?" 

"First thing after breakfast, now, give me a kiss good-night." 

Charlie gave the woman a kiss as requested, griping the wooden rapier in her hand.

“I'm next,” Jeremy pouted making fish lips at the little girl.

"Night, Uncle Jeremy."

"Good night, Princess."

"Well, I guess that makes me the best, since I'm last,” Nora said softly, bending over to kiss the child. 

Brushing Miles hand on her way out, Nora left the two Generals alone with the little girl.

They each took a spot on either side of the bed as Miles lifted her to sit up, her back resting against the headboard. 

"What’s wrong, sweetheart?"

"I don't think that Mommy likes ‘Bastian very much."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she makes the face that I get in trouble for when she sees him."

"Did she make the face tonight?"

Charlie nodded her head. "When she first got here and I was sitting on ‘Bastian’s lap."

Miles felt the beginnings of a migraine coming on as Bass intervened. "It's nothing to worry your beautiful head about Charlotte. Your Mom's been working really hard lately and sometimes that can make Mommies and Daddy’s cranky. So, why don’t you lead by example and get some sleep so you won't be cranky when Duncan comes over to play?" Bass bent down to kiss her forehead as Charlie’s little hand reached up to rub the mark behind his ear as she had done every night since she'd realized the mark was the same as hers.

“Good night, Charlotte.”

"Night ‘Bastian." 

Bass got to his feet leaving the room as he did every night, letting Miles have the last few minutes of her attention. Some nights she asked him to sing, other nights if she didn't feel good or was scared for some reason she'd insist that he curl his large frame up in her tiny bed until she fell asleep. Tonight, however, Bass watched from the door as she crawled into her father’s lap.

"Daddy, will you still love me as much tomorrow as you do today?"

Miles gathered his daughter in his arms. “I'll love you more tomorrow than I do today, Charlie."

Charlie wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck, laying her head on his shoulder as he rocked her to sleep. 

 


	3. ~Raising a teenager one drink at a time.~

~10 years later~

They had all been there through the indignity of her first bra and her first period. Turning the occasion of the later into a slumber party where Bass had somehow come into possession of chocolate bars for the ladies, Charlie included.

Charlie herself was content. She wanted for nothing. She had grown up knowing that Bass was her soul-mate and there had been an extraordinary comfort in knowing that her entire life, if not a bit of jealousy throughout the years.

She remembered with an uncanny clarity the first and only time she had walked in on him with a woman in his bed. She had been looking for Nora as her stomach was cramping and she knew Maggie had left some analgesic with her for just such an occurrence.

However, Nora had been absent from her room.

That led her to her father’s rooms, which were deserted as well and in the throes of pms, it had upset her more than she would have liked for it too. Charlie knew the dangers of being a part of the first family, so running up the stairs and down the hall to Bass' rooms she had burst into his bedroom only to come to a dead halt as her nightgown swirled around her ankles.

Bass had grabbed the sheets, pushing off the woman riding him, as he called out her name in surprise, only to curse as she backed out of his room before taking off at a dead run down the stairs, the slam of her bedroom door shaking the entire building. She had locked the door and pushed a bookcase in front of it before curling up in her bed pulling the blankets over her head as Bass had pounded on her door demanding entrance. 

An hour later found a ladder being propped up outside her window and Jeremy shimming the lock to climb through. Kicking off his loosely tied boots, he crawled under the covers with her, pulling her close. As soon as her cheek hit his chest she was sobbing her heart out. It was the first time Bass had ever done anything wrong in her eyes and she was devastated.

An hour and a half after that, Miles and Nora had been found in a hotel room across town and drug home with no explanation. Duncan met them at the door, relaying the whole sordid story.

Bass rose from where he sat defeated against Charlotte's door as Miles came bursting down the hall.

"You son of a bitch," Miles growled hitting Bass’ jaw with his fist.

Bass ignored the blow, accepting the fact that it was the very least he deserved for putting the heartbroken, look of betrayal on Charlotte's face. "And just where the hell where you?" He hissed back, "Out in a sleazy hotel banging Nora from what I hear, instead of here taking care of your daughter!"  

"That's not fair, Bass and you know it!" Miles fumed.

"My God! Would you two just stop it!" Maggie demand coming up the stairs. ‘It's bad enough that the entire staff knows our dirty laundry, but now Charlie’s been dragged into it. They'll all be looking at her like she's the poor little girl being married off to the faithless dictator. Everybody just needs to keep their shit together."

"I knew we should have already had that talk with her," Duncan muttered from her spot against the wall, "and you can damn well guarantee it'll be happening as soon as I get in that room."

Miles and Bass both turned to glare at her.

A few minutes later, they heard the sound of furniture being shoved away from the door and the key turning in the lock. Jeremy opened the door, a chagrined look on his face as he blocked both Miles and Bass from going in the room. "Duncan, Maggie, she wants to see you and only you," he said pointedly at the men. As they moved to the doorway he grabbed Duncan's arm, sharing a look. Duncan patted his arm and nodded, following behind Maggie, shutting and locking the door behind them. 

Glaring at the three people in front of him, Jeremy turned on his heel, moving towards the stairs stopping at the first step. "I'm going downstairs for a drink. Please don't expect to get into see Charlie tonight unless Duncan is able to work a miracle.  Join me or not. I don't really care if I see any of your faces anytime soon." 

"What did I do?" Miles demanded hot on his heels as Nora sniffed, brushing away her tears.

Bass held out his arm, wrapping it around her shoulder. "Come on. Let’s have a drink. It appears that we all fucked up this time." Nora nodded letting him lead her along after a fussing Miles and a silent Jeremy. 

A few hours later, Duncan came into the room looking at the subdued occupants before walking over to pour herself a drink. Shaking her head as she blew out a breath, she poured another one, taking a chair next to the couch. 

"How bad is it?" Miles asked. 

"Well, when you consider that she walked in on god knows who going cowgirl on her man, not very fucking well," Duncan replied dryly taking a drink from her glass. 

"Dickhead," Miles muttered in Bass' direction. 

"By the way, she knows you and Nora have slept together for years now and doesn't understand why you felt the need to leave the house." Duncan informed him causing Bass to smirk and raise an eyebrow. 

"The three of us told you years ago that we should have the talk with her, but oh no, we couldn't have that. She’s safe, she's protected. Did you know that the Neville boy has been sniffing around? What if she had found herself in a position that she couldn't have gotten out of?" Duncan asked the two men watching as their faces went white and in the case of Bass, his glass actually cracking in his hand before he sat it gently down on the table between he and Miles. 

"So what exactly did you tell her?" Bass found himself asking.

"Everything. And during Maggie's anatomy lesson, I raided your private library.” Grinning as his eyes widened, but it was Miles who replied.

"You gave my daughter porn?"

"Of course not. Didn't want to disgust the girl. I found a very nice collection of erotic stories for her to read.” Duncan could swear Bass stopped breathing completely while Miles opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, looking like a fish in need of oxygen. 

Before either could respond, Maggie came marching in taking Duncan’s glass from her hand, downing the contents in one swallow. Everyone gaped as no one had ever seen the woman drink before. She looked down at Duncan. "I think we created a monster," she said walking over to refill Duncan’s glass and to get her own. 

“What do you mean?” Nora asked.

"Because everything just clicked inside the smart little brain of hers.” Maggie replied taking the seat between her and Jeremy. “Why the guards look at her the way they do, why the Neville boy is constantly in her business, sniffing her ass, the reason she sometimes gets antsy sitting in her seat during dinner and immediately asks to be excused to her room. Only now she has the tools and the knowledge to deal with it if she needs to."

Duncan grinned as Jeremy smiled behind his hand and Nora snorted. 

"Fuck," Miles muttered going red at the thought of his daughter upstairs masturbating at this very minute.

"Welcome to the joys of having a horny teenager in the house." Maggie said with a toast. After a moment everyone groaned as they scrambled to get another drink. 

"Maggie," Bass said in all seriousness. 

Maggie smiled and patted his shoulder. "You absolutely shattered her heart, Bass, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. She’s becoming a woman. She knows that you'll be married in just a few years and she was already curious about a few things going on with her body when she's around you, she just didn't know how to approach any of us about it. She’s already forgiven you, but I would recommend having your needs met away from the house for a time. And probably not when you’re supposed to be home.” She said loudly in Miles’ direction.

Bass pulled her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles before she slapped the back of his head and handed him her drink. "I'm going home and either going to sleep or getting off.” She said picking up a book she had laid down when she entered the room, waving at everyone on her way out. 

Duncan chuckled as she eyed Jeremy and waggled her eyebrows. "And I know an invitation when I see one,” Jeremy remarked rising from his seat to wrap an arm around Duncan's waist as he led her from the room. 


	4. ~After a storm comes calm~ pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually went back and changed a bit of this, so I hopefully didn't butcher it in the process. I have so enjoyed hearing everyone's thoughts on this story. I love being able to interact with all of you on all these thoughts and feelings we have regarding these characters :) Thanks for the feedback.

~Over One year later~

"Look at my shoulder, not my sword!" Charlie instructed her younger brother as they sparred in the open arcaded hyphen, joining Independence Hall to Old City Hall where the residences where located. 

Ben sat nearby on a stone bench reading a pre-blackout technical journal, occasionally looking up to watch his son and niece. 

Duncan was also there, observing Charlie train with her brother as Miles had been called away at the last moment. 

Charlie had become exceptional in all forms of weaponry, which was not surprising given the age at which she had begun training. 

Duncan couldn't be more proud of this girl that she considered her own. Granted, she shared custody with numerous Aunts, Uncles, an overprotective father, doting husband-to-be and basket case of a mother. 

As much tomboy as she was lady, Duncan would be hard pressed to think of anyone who had had the type of upbringing as one Charlotte Matheson. She could fight or dance, was the ultimate party hostess, able oversee tea or cocktails with various high-ranking officials and visiting dignitaries while holding an intelligent conversation and knew the Republic inside and out, almost better than Miles and Bass. 

She had been raised since birth to become Bass' wife, to rule by the side of her husband and father and had accepted it all in good grace. She loved all of them every bit as much as they loved her. Ben was not only an Uncle, but also another father figure, Maggie a surrogate mother, Duncan and Nora the sisters she never had, Jeremy, her partner in crime and best friend. 

As they wrapped up their practice, Ben stood with a smile tucking his magazine under his arm. He had almost reached them when a shot rang out, hitting him in the chest, only missing Charlie because she had bent over to tighten her boot strap. 

Chaos erupted as there were screams from passersby and soldiers shouting as they scrambled to surround Charlie and Danny, Duncan shouting orders from where she had tackled Charlie to the ground and was physically covering the girl’s body. Charlie was desperately trying to reach Ben and Danny, finally having to settle for clasping Ben's lifeless hand, sobbing as she screamed for both he and Danny. 

A few moments later there was a commotion as additional soldiers came pouring out of the hallway, Bass following with his personal detail, bellowing Charlie’s name. 

Duncan eased her hold and Charlie scrambled towards her brother and Uncle wrapping an arm around Danny who buried his face in her shoulder as she laid her hand gently on Ben's face. 

Dropping to one knee between the siblings, Bass murmured Charlie’s name pressing a kiss to her head as he wrapped his arms around them both, nodding to Duncan. 

Men came forward to take Ben from them, causing Danny to struggle as Bass held him back. When Jeremy appeared, Bass sighed with relief as he helped get the boy to his feet, Duncan appearing next to him as they hauled the boy into the hall.

Wrapping his arms around a sobbing Charlie as she clung to him, Bass swept her up into his arms, carrying her into the hall; soldiers with guns surrounding them as they swept the crowd and skyline on the lookout for snipers. 

Taking her straight to the study, he deposited her on the couch. Reaching behind him, he poured a glass of amber liquid, pushing the glass into her hand. 

"Drink this." he ordered. 

She wrinkled her nose at the smell but tossed the drink back with nothing more than a shake of her head and a noisy exhale. Damn Matheson’s. Should have known she'd be able to handle her liquor. 

He pulled a throw from off the back of the couch, covering her with it as she curled up against him, her fingers tangling in his loosened jacket as her silent cries shook her body. He held her close, gentle hands soothing her, as he whispered meaningless platitudes in her ear. 

By the time Miles barged in, out of his mind with worry after hearing Duncan's report when he got back into town, she had slid her head down onto his lap and had been dozing on and off as his fingers traced mind numbing circles against her hip. 

Miles looked down at a solemn Bass who had come to the realization much earlier that not only had they lost Ben, they had almost lost Charlie as well. A loose boot strap having saved her life. 

With red-rimmed eyes, Miles reached out to stroke his daughters face, pushing back hair that had dried sticky with tears to her face. She opened her eyes, blinking for a moment before a sob ripped out of her chest and she scrambled to throw herself into her father’s arms. Miles held his daughter closely as he peppered her face with kisses, grateful to be able to do so. "Daddy, I'm so sorry. I’m so sorry I couldn't do anything."

Miles grasped her face in his hands. "It's alright, Baby. It's alright. The only thing I care about is that you're okay." He said nodding until she nodded along with him. 

"Mommy and Danny?" she asked 

"Maggie's with them right now. You can see them tomorrow. I want you to stay here in the Hall with Bass while I check in." 

"Okay, Daddy," Charlie whispered as between he and Bass they got her situated back on the couch. 

When Miles left, Charlie crawled onto Bass’ lap wrapping one hand around to play with the curls at the base of his neck, while the other reached around to rub his mark, her firm breasts pressed snugly against his chest. 

"Charlotte," Bass managed to rasp out as they both felt his growing arousal. "You're getting to old to be doing this." 

"No, I think I'm finally old enough," she replied placing soft kisses against his jaw, causing him to bodily lift her off of him and set her to the side, as he hopped up from the couch like he had been burnt. 

Moving to get a drink, he tossed one back before looking at her. "The Republic has rules, Charlotte. You know that as well as anyone. They were put into place to protect our citizens and as their President and future First Lady, we will always be held to higher standards than anyone else."

"Oh yes, all Hail the Mighty Republic," Charlie spit out jumping to her feet. "I hate you and I hate this dusty old hall and I hate this Republic. I'm tired of being treated like a child!" she shouted. 

"Then stop acting like one!" He shouted back.

With a gasp, Charlie took a step back like she had been struck. Bass had never in her entire life spoken to her in that tone.

For his part, Bass closed his eyes reaching up to rub his forehead. "Charlotte," he began, looking at her, "Someone very close to you died today. You almost died today, and you want nothing more right now than to feel alive. I get it. I really do," he continued, reaching out to rub a thumb behind her ear as she turned her face away from him. "But this cannot happen. Not now. Not like this."

Charlie took a step away from him and Bass dropped his hand to his side. 

"May I be excused?'"

"Of course. I'll check in on you later." 

"Don't bother," she said coldly stalking from the room. 

In her room, Charlie locked the door from the inside, dropping the key into her desk drawer. Pushing the desk in front of the door, she moved to her armoire reaching into the furthest corner, pulling out a knotted rope. Tying the rope to its leg she opened the nearest window and tossed it out, scrambling down its length. 

When Nora straggled in an hour later, exhausted from the day’s events, a guard doing a perimeter check caught her to report what he had found. 

Nora cursed a blue streak in several different languages throwing her hands in air. "Find Captain Baker and get me a small mounted detail. Don't breathe a word about this to anyone." 

"Yes ma'am!" The guard snapped out trotting off to carry out his instructions.

xxxx 

"How long has she been gone?" Jeremy asked mounting his ride. 

Nora shook her head. "Miles got home about three hours ago and went straight to the Hall, so sometime after that."

Jeremy cursed under his breath, "So, just long enough for her to get into some serious trouble." 

"Yeah," Nora breathed out trying to remain calm. "Let’s start with the Neville boy and find out if he's seen her or knows where she might go." 

An hour later they had the location of a hotel where some of the younger recruits were known to hang out at. 

Sending the Neville boy in first to make a few inquiries, he returned a few minutes later. "Room 108 at the end of the hall.” 

Jeremy nodded to the guards who marched into the hotel announcing a surprise inspection which of course sent militia and civilian alike, scrambling for the door. When the first floor was empty, the head guard motioned to Nora and Jeremy from the door. 

Entering the hotel they ordered the guards to stay put and walked swiftly down the hall using the key to unlock the door. Throwing open the door, Jeremy and Nora pushed into the room, both groaning loudly at the sight before them. 

Charlie sat on the edge of the rumpled bed, wide eyed, in the middle of slipping her boots on over her unbuttoned jeans, Her shirt was missing, her upper torso covered only by her bra. The young man in the room was standing, in the middle of buttoning up his shirt over pants that hung low on his waist. 

"What the hell?" they both asked at the same time. 

"Get dressed, Charlotte," Jeremy said in a cold voice, any mirth of the situation gone with the weight of impending events. 

"Charlotte? I thought you said your name was Charlie?”

"It's a nickname, Jackass" Charlie said with a roll of her eyes as she picked her shirt up off the floor, tugging it on over her head before buttoning her jeans. 

"Come on, Charlie," Nora said taking her by the arm guiding her out of the room. 

"Why? What’s Jeremy doing?" She questioned as Nora drug her a little way down the hallway refusing to answer. 

"What did you do?" she shouted as Jeremy emerged from the room a few minutes later bloody and stone faced to grasp her other arm, continuing down the hallway as Charlie began to struggle. 

Having enough, Jeremy jerked her up against him, giving her a good shake as he got in her face. "I saved that boy a world of hurt. What exactly do you think Bass and Miles would have done to him after we bring you home smelling like sex and covered with it as well." he hissed poking at fresh hickey on her neck. "Jesus Christ, Charlie, what were you thinking?" 

She turned her face away not able to look at him. "He turned me down and then he yelled at me to stop acting like a child," she whispered blinking furiously to keep from crying, yet again. 

"Who? The boy?" Jeremy asked.

She shook her head. "Bass. I just wanted to show him that I'm not a child anymore. That I know what I want.”

Jeremy ran a hand over his mouth. "You’re only sixteen, Charlie. What was he supposed to do?" he asked his eyes finally softening towards her as he pulled her into his arms. 

She hung on to him, her voice shaking. "I didn't mean for it to go this far. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me." 

Jeremy kissed her temple. "Come on, sweetheart, let’s go home and face the music. Your Dad is probably worried sick."

Nora guided an emotionally, exhausted Charlie out of the hotel as Jeremy ordered two of the guards to handle the soldier, paying the innkeeper a hefty sum to keep tonight's event to himself. 

Mounting his horse, Jeremy reached for Charlie’s hand, giving her the lift she needed to mount behind him as the remaining guards formed a circle around them.


	5. ~After a storm comes calm~ pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LemonSupreme and IceonFire *mwah*

It was late when they returned to the hall but the place was lit up brightly, people scurrying in and out of the main doors, double the guards posted everywhere.

 

Their return must have been announced because as soon as they stepped into the main hallway Miles was rushing out the Presidential office, hair sticking up everywhere as he grabbed Charlie by the arms and shook her, just as Jeremy had done earlier, Bass following sedately on his heels. 

 

"Where have you been?” Miles demanded, "You could have been killed, I was worried sick," his voice breaking as he pulled her tightly against his chest, rocking her in his arms. Charlie’s eyes fluttered open from the safety of her father’s arms only to be greeted with Bass' stormy, 'I will burn your republic down" eyes, as Jeremy faced away from her, speaking softly near his ear. 

 

Finally pulling away from her, Miles looked down taking in her appearance with a frown, glancing back at Bass. "Are you alright? Do I need to get Maggie?"

 

"I'm fine, Daddy," she replied swaying slightly at her feet. "I'd like to have a bath and go to bed though, if it's alright?" she asked him not once daring to meet Bass’ eyes again.

 

"Not just yet, Charlotte.” Bass spoke up.  “Miles, perhaps we should move this conversation into our office?

 

Miles pursed his lips, nodding in agreement, as he wrapped his arm around Charlie’s shoulder leading her to slaughter as far as she was concerned. Nora squeezed her hand and Jeremy gave her a wink of support as they followed behind, shutting the double doors securely behind them as Charlie rushed over to Duncan who had been standing near the fireplace. 

 

"Oh, you've really done it this time, haven't you?” Duncan asked eyeing her neck. "Hang in there and we'll get through this," she whispered turning Charlie to face the adults in the room, placing her hands firmly on her shoulders in a show of support. 

 

"Do we have to do this tonight, Bass?" Miles asked tiredly taking the glass Jeremy handed him. "It’s been a long day and Charlie's already been through enough."

 

Bass nodded. "I'm fully aware of that Miles. I was the one here when she was almost killed," he replied watching as Jeremy handed Duncan a glass of whiskey, who in turn promptly handed it to Charlie, who swallowed it in one gulp, causing Miles to groan as his face slid into his hands. 

 

"I think it's time Charlotte learns that there are consequences for her actions. We've all coddled her and spoiled her for far too long. If she wants to be treated as an adult then she needs to start acting like an adult." 

 

The occupants of the room stayed silent, and Charlie’s only response was to raise her chin a notch. 

 

"To begin with, the doors to your suite have been removed. You've locked us out for the last time. In addition, your windows have been sealed shut."

 

He watched as her eyes shot to Jeremy who gave her a quick wink causing Bass to smother a smile. He knew all about their antics over the years, he and Miles had even given Jeremy permission for most of them, unbeknownst to Charlie. He hated having to act like this, especially today, but not only did he have an obligation to keep her safe, he also needed answers. His mind drifted back to the time she had caught him in bed with a woman. He knew if he allowed it to show, his face would be identical to how hers had looked that night.

                                       

“And unless you're willing to give a detailed explanation about the compromising situation you were found in, or submit to a physical exam by Doctor Foster, you shall be grounded to the residential quarters until the start of your next menses." 

 

"Bass!" Miles exploded turning on him as the other adults spoke up in outrage. 

 

"Look at her!" Bass demanded marching over to grab her away from Duncan, pushing her hair to the side and her shirt down to show several hickies littering her skin. "And have you smelled her?" he asked squeezing her shoulders together with his hands.  

 

Charlie, who was entirely tired of getting grabbed and shaken, finally spoke up.  "You didn't want to touch me earlier, so you sure as hell aren't going to touch me now. Let me go." She ground out. 

 

Miles got to his feet, looking from one to the other.  

 

Letting go of her, they each took a step back, Charlie turning to face him. "And if I do as you ask, I'll be free to come and go?"

"No. You'll still be grounded, but only for a week, however you will be allowed to attend your Uncle’s funeral. And until we figure out what happened, you'll have a four man detail with you at all times." 

 

Charlie moved forward until their chests were touching, leaning back to look him in the eye. "I can tell you exactly what happened today, Mr. President. My Uncle was murdered in cold blood and you didn't fuck me." 

 

Miles had moved up behind his daughter, not knowing how Bass would take her getting in his face, and was taken aback by not only the words, but by the coldness of them. 

 

She backed up into him. Closing her eyes as he took her elbows to steady her, Charlie leaned against him. "I'm so tired, Daddy. I'm going to head upstairs."

 

"Okay, Baby. I'll stop and check on you on my way up."

 

She stretched up to kiss his jaw. "Love you."

 

Walking to the door, she stopped and turned to the room. "Nora, Duncan? You'll be a part of my personal guard from now on. I'm sure the President and General won't have a problem pushing through the paperwork." She flashed Bass a challenging smile with a nod of her head.

 

"Now!" She barked heading up the stairs. Everyone stood still for a moment looking at each other before Nora and Duncan scrambled to follow her up the stairs.

 

Jeremy walked over, shutting the doors behind them.  "Holy shit. Did you just see the pair grow on that girl?"

 

"Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Miles barked with exasperation. 

 

"And I'll just be going." Jeremy responded reaching for the door knob once again.

 

"Get your ass over here and sit down." Miles growled at both of them. 

 

XXXX

 

When Miles finally drug his tired bones upstairs, Duncan and Nora were talking quietly near the windows. "She's still in the bathroom," Nora said answering his unspoken question. 

 

"Did she tell you anything?" 

 

Nora shook her head. "She didn't tell me a thing." She answered honestly glancing over at Duncan.

 

"Ah. We’re playing that game." Nora wouldn't be told because she was with Miles. "I take it you know every last detail." Miles asked Duncan.

 

"And then some, General. You've got nothing to worry about, Miles," Duncan said quietly stepping towards the door where Bass stood. "Mr. President, with your permission I'll have a guard set up tonight and move my belongings over tomorrow so I can begin my duties for the future First Lady. 

 

Bass eyed her for a moment before giving her a nod. Duncan smirked as she gave a twitch of her head.

Bass watched her make her way down the stairs where he knew Jeremy was waiting before bringing his attention back to the room when he heard Charlie’s voice. She was hugging Nora before pulling away, brushing tears from her cheek as she asked the woman to check on Danny for her tomorrow. When they finished speaking, Nora hugged her one last time, before brushing past him with a shake of her head, going down the hall to the room she now shared with Miles. 

 

Miles tugged his nearly grown daughter into his arms. Bass knew how badly today had scared him. If not for a random set of events it could have been Charlie dead.

 

And if, as Bass suspected, they had been targeting Miles and someone mistakenly ID’d Ben, Bass could have lost both Miles and Charlie. The thought had nearly brought him to his knees today when she had been missing. He had never been as frightened as he had been when he had first heard the shot outside of his office, where just moments before he had heard the clanging of swords as Charlie and Danny had sparred.

 

Dismissing those thoughts for the time being, he realized that she had her eyes fixed on him where he stood at the door and that they had Duncan written all over them causing him to bite back a groan.  _He didn't know what was about to happen, only knew that he was totally and completely fucked._

 

Giving her father one last hug goodnight, she watched as Miles left, grasping Bass' shoulder for a moment on the way out. 

 

Dropping her robe on the chest at the end of the bed, Charlie went around the room blowing out the lamps, her nude silhouette against the sheer fabric of her nightgown clear for anyone to see in the low lamp light. Bass ground his teeth together knowing the soldiers stationed across the hall had a direct view of her, and into her door-less room.

 

She stood next to her bed, the lamp behind her, giving him a perfect view of her breasts with the dusty tipped nipples and slightly curved abdomen which led directly to the thatch of hair at the junction of her thighs. She looked over at him before turning to give him and the men outside the room a glimpse of her perfect ass. _He did mention he was totally and completely fucked, right?_

"Night 'Bastian."  

 

"Good night, Charlotte,” he replied watching as she closed her eyes. 

 

Exiting her room, he was halfway up the stairs when he glanced back down to see the guards trying cop a peek. Furious, he marched himself back down the stairs picking her up, blankets and all, out of the bed.

 

"Bass? What are you doing?" she asked sleepily wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

"You're sleeping in my room tonight. I'll have the doors put back on your room tomorrow. 

 

"No, it’s okay, I understand,” she said her breath hitting his neck in little warm puffs. 

 

"Don't argue with me, your doors going back up first thing in the morning.” 

 

"M’kay, whatever you want, Bass.” 

 

She fell asleep with her head buried between his neck and shoulder. 

* * *

 

 

 

Miles came bursting into Bass’ rooms later that morning in a panic. The guards outside Charlie’s room were gone and she was missing.

 

"What the Hell?” He hissed as he stood at the end of Bass' bed.

 

Bass lay on top of the bedspread, still in his undershirt, pants and socks. His daughter, however, who typically slept like the dead, had pushed the covers off of her and was sprawled out in a sheer nightgown next to him.

 

"Morning, Daddy," Charlie murmured as she rolled onto her belly, a leg hitched up to reveal more of his teenage daughter than he needed to see and a heck of a lot more than he wanted Bass to see, soul-mates or not. Focusing on Bass who was propped up on one elbow admiring the view from where he lay, Miles frowned and pointed at the connecting sitting room. 

 

Sitting up, Bass reached over covering Charlie before getting to his feet to follow Miles out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.   

 

He made his way to the couch only to sprawl out across it. "So maybe taking the door off wasn't the best decision I've ever made as I didn't trust the guards stationed outside her room not to touch her."

 

“So you had to bring her here to sleep in your bed? It never once occurred to you to bring her to me?” Miles demanded. 

 

"Miles, your brother was murdered yesterday and they almost took your daughter out with him. And then with her disappearing act, you were running on empty last night. If anything’s said it’ll be easily explained away with Ben's death and the attempted assassination attempt"

 

"And just what the fuck is she wearing?" Miles asked raking at his hair as he paced. 

 

Bass made a motion with his hand. "I have a feeling Duncan was probably behind it. But don't you have other things to worry about this morning?"

 

Miles groaned and nodded. “I was just on my way over to Rachel's to help plan the service. It'll be kept small with just family attending." 

 

Bass nodded in agreement. "Get with Jeremy to arrange protection for everyone. And why don't you send Danny over to see Charlie."

 

Miles raised his eyebrow. "You never could discipline her." he snorted. "Way to teach her a lesson, Bass, really." 

 

Bass frowned angrily. “Just because I'm letting her see her brother and putting her doors back on does not mean she's ungrounded. I stand by that Miles. If she doesn't tell someone what happened or let Maggie examine her, she will remain in her room until I'm sure she's not pregnant with some soldier boy’s bastard.”

 

Miles rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Let Charlie know I came by to check on her."

 

Bass nodded, waving him off, before dropping his head back against the couch in frustration. 

XXX

Waking up later that morning in Bass' bed, it took Charlie a few moments to remember how she had gotten there. "Bass?" she called out from where she sat tousled in the middle of his bed. 

 

He instantly appeared in the doorway, soaking up the sight of her in his bed. "Miles stopped by to check on you this morning. He went to Rachel's to arrange Ben's memorial service. I told him to send Danny over for a visit."

 

“Thank you,” Charlie whispered solemnly as she gathered her blanket around her like armor and left his rooms. 

xxx

Two weeks after Ben's funeral, Bass arrived in his office to find a pair of blood-stained panties laying on top of his morning correspondence with a note demanding an apology for his brutish behavior. Tucking the note into his pocket, he moved to the fireplace throwing the soiled panties in, watching as they burnt to nothing. That was one question answered. He'd get the other answered before it was said and done. Turning back to his desk, he pulled out a sheet of paper.

XXX 

Charlie’s seventeenth birthday came and went with little fan-fair a month after Ben's death. It would have been in horribly bad taste to throw a typically lavish party for her under the circumstances, so it was reduced to a small dinner party with family, close friends and a few of the higher ranking officers. Charlie played hostess at her own party.

 

Soon she'd be planning her own wedding.  

XXX 

She stayed close to Bass and Miles now more than ever, as Ben’s murder went unsolved, always a silent spectator unless her opinion was asked for, replacing the whiskey with coffee or tea when needed.

 

Bass had nearly thrown her bodily out of the office the first few times, but couldn't help but admire her fortitude as she kept her head high and excusing herself to whomever was in the room, left with a silent dignity all her own. 

 

Three months after her birthday, the wedding preparations were under way. Rachel had become more and more reclusive since Ben's death and was absolutely of no use to her. Charlie wasn't even sure if she'd show up anyway. So, it fell upon her lifelong companions to help her pull off the wedding of the century. Miles would not only give her away, but also be Bass' best man. That immediately made Nora, Maid of honor. Duncan and Maggie would be bridesmaids and Jeremy and Danny, groomsmen. Charlie refused to have any more attendants than that. Determined to keep things as simple as possible.

 

As her studies came to an end, she threw herself into the Republic, often taking over her father’s empty desk and endless paperwork when he was away in the field. When Bass insisted on working late hours due to an extra amount of paperwork piled up, she would have a working dinner brought in for just the two of them, which always ended up with their shoes kicked off as they sat back on the couch in front of the fireplace going over paperwork.

 

After he fell asleep, she'd cover him with the ever faithful throw that had been there for as long as she could remember and go back to work, leaving him with a pile of sorted paperwork, replies attached to their original request simply awaiting his signature and seal. Things that she would never dare to handle on her own were front and center, the pertinent information underlined for his quicker perusal ensuring that he had time for them to share breakfast with their family before starting the day.

 

Her style of dress became more professional as she took on added P.R. duties around the city, and her hands on Bass, longer and more lingering. From resting a hand on his shoulder as they talked at his desk, a hand on his thigh as they sat on the couch, a lingering kiss goodnight to the corner of his mouth as her thumb brushed the skin behind his ear. Charlie made sure that she was doing everything she could to drive him nuts and she was unknowingly succeeding.    

 

Taking advantage of Miles, Duncan and Nora traveling to Georgia to hash out new trade agreements, Bass decided that he, Charlie and Jeremy would visit their home in Boston.


	6. ~You and I were made for this~

Against Bass’ better judgment, he let Charlie talk him into riding to Boston on horseback with just a small detail.

 

They had already sent ahead everything they’ll need and it will be waiting upon their arrival, she reasoned, and when was the last time he had really roughed it? An unspoken accusation of him getting soft in his old age hanging in the air. He had eyed her up and down, as she stood there in front of him hand on her hip, eyebrow raised.

 

Jeremy bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Oh this beautiful girl. She had been giving the boss a run for his money since the day she was born.

 

They make it to Boston in seven days.

 

They haven’t been here in years, at least not since before Ben had died, and Charlie looks forward to roaming the gardens again like she did every summer as a child.

 

When they arrive the staff is assembled quickly greet them, lining the steps that lead into the main entry. Sliding off her horse in front of the house, Charlie leans her head against the saddle using one hand to rub at her extremely sore backside. Jeremy catches her and throws her a wink, making a locking motion with his hand near his lips, causing her eyes to roll.

 

Bass is waiting on her patiently, a gleam in his eye as if knows exactly what the problem is as she rounds the horse to meet him on the other side. With a hand on her lower back, he guides her up the steps to the house, greeting those men and women who have been charged with the upkeep of an empty home. Charlie moves along with him, smiling and shaking hands with those she’s never met and those who remember her as a child, until they cross the threshold to be greeted by the house staff.  With a squeal she throws herself into the arms of Sally, the woman who has been her maid in Boston since the first time she visited as an infant. The woman fawns over Charlie as well, until Bass reaches their side, the older woman giving a slight curtsy.

 

“Sally,” Bass greets the woman with a warm smile as he softly watches Charlie bask in the woman’s attention. “I think the ride here was a bit harder on Charlotte than she’d like me to believe. Would you mind taking her upstairs and having a bath prepared?”  He smirks at Charlie as his hand falls down to swat her bottom, causing her to squeak.  

 

“I’d like to have dinner early tonight as well, if you can have that arranged? Something simple for Charlotte, Jeremy and I in the kitchen would be fine.”

 

“Yes, Sir, General. I’ll make sure it’s taken care of.” Sally responds as Charlie chatters, excitedly dragging the woman up the stairs before turning around half-way up only to run back down, launching herself into his arms.

 

She hugs him tightly, placing a kiss near his jaw. “Thank you, Bass.” She whispers in his ear, before letting go and running back up the stairs to take Sally’s outstretched hand.

 

He watches her with a smile on his face, before Jeremy appears at his side. “Your orders, Sir?”

 

“We’re on vacation, Jeremy, drop the formality.”

 

Jeremy nods. “Well in that case, my ass probably hurts worse than Charlie’s. I’m ordering a bath and a maid,” He says with a wink heading up the stairs. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

 

Ordering his own bath he follows, unbuttoning his jacket on the way up the stairs, avoiding the maids and kitchen boys hauling buckets full of steaming water up and down the stairs. He reaches the top landing to find Charlie flitting from room to room as Sally supervises all of the baths being filled. 

 

“What’s wrong, Charlotte?” He asks leaning against the wall.

 

She pops out of a room turning to walk in his direction. Taking his hand she guides him to her room, holding her other hand out as if to say, “See, look!”  The room is that of a little girls and he can instantly see why she wouldn't want to stay here.

 

“Can’t one of the other rooms be made ready for you tonight?”

 

“Bass, they had one days’ notice of our arrival. It’s not their fault that I’m not twelve anymore. I was just trying to see if there was another room that might be half way livable until they can get another one aired out.”

 

‘Stay in my room,” he mummers low enough so that their conversation doesn't reach the maids as he shrugs his jacket off

 

“But you said…I thought that…” she stutters along for a minute.

 

“Just think about it,” he says reaching up to stroke her cheek with a smile as she turns into his hand.

 

She watches him walk down the hall to his own room, a thoughtful look on her face.

 

 

She stays in her bath until her skin starts to wrinkle. Sally has a fire in the hearth and Charlie sits in front of it, letting the warmth dry her hair and her skin, taking the opportunity to apply the lightly scented lotion that matches the shampoo and soap that she used.

 

She’s incredibly relaxed when she dresses in clean clothes and makes her way down the back stairs, barefooted, into the kitchen. The same small dining table that has been there since she was a child, sits laden with food.

 

Bass and Jeremy both stand when they see her, earning them a smile as she takes the seat Bass is pulling out for her. They silently pass the food around the table, Charlie forgoing small talk to shovel mashed potatoes’, gravy, fried chicken and hot buttered rolls into her mouth until she is positively stuffed and convinced she’ll have to be rolled away from the table, telling her companions as much, causing Jeremy to chuckle. He excuses himself shortly after to meet an off duty maid, and Charlie feels as though it’s her duty to remind him about Duncan.

 

“Sweetheart,” Jeremy says placing a kiss on the top of her head as he stands, “I can guarantee you that Duncan had her teeth sunk into a sweet Georgia peach the second her feet crossed the border.”

 

Charlie waves him away with a snicker, more than familiar with his and Duncan’s exploits in bed, especially since Duncan moved in across the hall from her.

 

Bass rises from his chair, moving to help Charlie up, and they make their way to the study where Bass pours himself a health serving of whisky and her, a glass of the local brandy. She accepts it with a quizzical smile, as he and Miles rarely let her drink, but continues to leaf through the book in her hand.

 

Bass pulls one of his favorites off the shelf and sits in a chair near the fireplace; the evenings still carry a bit of nip in the air. She joins him a few minutes later, sitting in the chair next to him, placing her glass on the table between them. He looks up and smiles at her choice.

 

“Again?” he asks nodding at the book she holds in her hand.

 

“It’s always been my favorite,” she says softly. “I remember every detail about that birthday.” She leaves out the reminder of her mother’s visit and gift that year and her later realization of just exactly why Rachel was always so angry when she saw her young daughter sitting on the lap of a man old enough to be her father, who would eventually, become her husband.

 

Bass watched as Charlie’s eyes glazed over with memories, many of her thoughts written clearly on her face. He waited her out as she refocused on the room around her. “I still have the cape and rapier that Duncan gave me. I put them away, hoping that maybe one day.” She broke off what she was going to say a slight blush on her cheeks as she reached for her drink, taking a healthy sip.

 

Bass’ breath is taken away at sight of this woman sitting in the chair across from him. Closing his eyes for a brief moment he can still remember the day he first laid eyes on her, and the feeling of holding her in his arms. 

 

In the eight months since Ben’s death she’d blossomed. It seemed as if she went from a hormone driven teenager to a grown woman overnight. She had been taking on more and more of Miles’ responsibility’s in the office, leaving her father more time to work with the Militia, all the while planning their wedding and attending various events around the city to promote the Republics good will. She would finally become his wife in just a few short months and the thought that she was already thinking about their future children together, choked him with an unnamed emotion. He had fallen in love with Charlotte Matheson the very second that fate brought her into his life. Everything he had worked towards the last seventeen years was for her, the family they had now, and the family that they would soon have together.

 

Closing his book, he laid it on the table as he stood, holding out his hand to her. Looking up at him through her lashes, Charlie set her glass and book aside as well, as she uncurled from her chair, placing her hand in his.

 

He pulled her up, directly against his chest, as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

“Bass?” She whispered as her hands came up to rest on his shoulders.

 

“Sleep in my bed tonight.” He replied as his nose ran up and down the length of her jaw. “It’s about time we started getting to know each other.”

 

She pulled back to look at him. “Are you sure?”

 

Bass couldn't help but grin. “Isn't that my line?” Brushing his nose up against hers he rested his forehead against hers. “We won’t do anything you don’t want to, but we also won’t move to fast either.” He said watching her eyes. “There are some things we’ll definitely be saving for our wedding night.”

 

Charlie licked her lips as he bent forward to nibble at her ear waiting on her answer. She gripped his shoulders tighter, nodding her head. He simply held her for a moment before pulling away and tugging her along with him. He dropped her off at the door to her room to change. “I’ll let the staff know to prepare the connecting room for you tomorrow. Let yourself in tonight when you’re ready.”

 

She nodded, her hand slightly trembling as he let go and turned towards his rooms.

 

 

Taking a deep breath, Charlie undressed and took a few minutes to go through her nightly routine of washing her face and brushing her teeth and hair before slipping on the nightgown and matching robe that Sally had laid out for her. Stepping into the pair of slippers next to the bed, she shut the door quietly behind her and made her way to Bass’ room. Locking the door, she made her way through the dark sitting room and office to the bedroom beyond. She knew this room as well as she knew her own.

 

Bass was already in bed when she arrived, the lamp on his side table turned up a bit as he read some paperwork that he had no doubt brought with him. “I thought you were on vacation?”

 

He laid the paperwork aside as he tucked an arm up behind his head. “I am, now that you’re here.”

 

She admired his bare chest for a moment before making her way to the bed. She refused to be nervous. This was Sebastian. Her Sebastian. And he had always taken care of her, even on those occasions she attempted to cut her nose off to spite her face.

 

Slipping her robe off, she laid it over a nearby chair and stowed her slippers under the bed, climbing up and settling down against her pillow.

 

Bass reached out turning down the wick on the lamp. “Come here, Charlotte,” he said softly.

 

She moved towards him instantly, settling her head on his shoulder as he angled his body towards her, shifting to slip a thigh between her legs. She placed a hand on his waist, her pinkie and ring finger slipping under the band of his pajama bottoms, stroking the smooth skin of his hip.

 

They lay there silently for a few minutes, Bass doing nothing more than stroking her arm, as her fingers continued their soothing motions against his hip. Tilting her head just slightly she was able to press her lips against his jaw, which she did several times before he tilted his head down and went straight for the mark behind her ear, causing Charlie to gasp as he used his tongue to lathe the skin that said she belonged to him. He was obviously thinking the same thing as he reached down to grasp her thigh, hauling her closer as he growled, “mine,” in her ear.

 

Charlie shuddered as his lips traveled down her neck and his hand slowly pulled her gown up to her waist leaving her bare to his touch.

 

“So soft,” he whispered before brushing his tongue against her lips. Charlie opened her mouth to him, letting his tongue dip and caress its way against hers, exploring her mouth as his hand continued with its path up and down her leg, occasionally reaching around to run over the exposed cheek closest to him, his fingers barely brushing against her, but mixed with his kisses, she needed more.

 

Bass could feel the way her breathing had picked up, her chest heaving under his mouth as he kissed and licked the top of her breasts as they poked out of her nightgown that had shifted down. He knew she wasn't a stranger to masturbation, had even walked in on her once as she had just finished, her hand still down her pants, her face flushed. They had stood there looking at each other, each refusing to move first, until she slowly pulled her hand out from between her legs and never losing eye contact with him, put her fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean. He had made a strangled noise, backing out of the room, barely making it to his own room in time to pull himself out of his pants before coming inside them. They had both been late to dinner that evening and he avoided any eye contact with her for the rest of the night.

 

Now though, now he had her soft and pliant in his arms. Grasping her thigh, he pulled it against his, pressing hard against her center. She quickly caught on and was riding his thigh as he continued to stroke his tongue in and out of her mouth, his hand buried in the fleshy globe of her ass as she soaked the leg of his pajamas, his mouth smothering her cries as she came. He held her through the aftershocks, placing gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder, as he pulled the bottom of her gown back down over her legs.

 

"What about you?” she asked as her hand snaked around to his front.

 

Bass pulled it to his mouth, kissing her palm. “I'm fine, Charlotte. There'll be plenty of time for that later.” He smoothed the hair back away from her face, kissing her once again, before shuffling her around so that her back was resting against his chest.

 

Her breathing slowed and she was so very content in his arms, falling asleep to the feel of his heartbeat against her shoulder blade.

 

 


	7. ~Important encounters are planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other~Paulo Celho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Drink heavily Jaq. I got the tab :))

She wakes alone in Bass’ bed, a note on the bedside table telling her he’ll be in the study when she decides to drag her lazy bones out of bed. She smiles as she stretches with a yawn.

 

Moving down the hall to find a change of clothes she finds that Sally has laid out a pretty floral shirt, loose pants and pair of canvas shoes. Dressing, she hurries downstairs bursting into the study where she finds Jeremy and Bass arguing over something that immediately halts when she enters the room.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” She demands looking back and forth between their faces.

 

“It’s nothing, Charlotte,” Bass waves her off telling her for a fact that it is something.

 

“Just a difference of opinion, Princess,” Jeremy answers. “And don’t you look beautiful.”

 

“Uh huh,” She says not sure if she’s ready to let their argument go or not.

 

“Jeremy, will you let the staff know we’re ready for lunch and then join us on the terrace?”

 

“Sure thing, Boss,” he says stopping to kiss Charlie’s forehead on the way. She might be about to marry the President but she will always be his princess.

 

Bass wraps his arm around her waist as they walk out the terrace doors to a large table that’s been set up for lunch and it isn't long before the kitchen staff is delivering their food.

 

She learns that a correspondence packet has arrived from Philly and probably will every day this week. They bicker back and forth, to Jeremy’s amusement, before agreeing that he’ll only work on them before she gets up in the morning, an hour before dinner and if there’s time, before bed.

 

Jeremy surprises her after lunch when the grounds keepers appear on the lawn setting up a croquet set. She claps her hands in joy. The three spend the afternoon playing a lively and controversial game on the back lawn, Bass being declared the winner. 

 

They spend another quiet evening in the study, Bass working on official documents for his allotted one hour before dinner. Tonight they eat in the formal dining room with a dinner that's a bit more extravagant than last nights, but still enjoyable. Jeremy makes himself scarce afterwards while Charlie drags Bass back out to the back lawn where a blanket rests along with pillows and throws. A table with drinks and fruit sits nearby. 

 

He smiles and lets her tug him to the blanket, laying back on a few of the large pillows set out for their use as she reads aloud poetry by Dante that she found in the study earlier. They occasionally stop to debate a line and its intended perception and before long the sun has set and the stars are beginning to pop out in the night sky. She puts the book aside, curling up next to him as he holds her in his arms and they star gaze.

 

The next thing Bass knows, they're engaged in a make out session the likes of which he hasn't seen since high-school and Charlie is naked from the waist up below him. Before he can even process how all of this started, he settles between her legs, grinding against her until they both come in their pants, leaving them shaky and gasping for breath. 

 

Once he’s gained control over himself, he pushes back to his knees fumbling about until he finds her discarded clothing. Helping her slip her shirt on, he stuffs her bra into his pocket and scooping her up, carries her into the house up the stairs to his bed. 

 

Setting her down, he cups her cheek in his hand watching as she nuzzles into it kissing his palm. Backing away he begins to undress, watching her, watch him. She squirms in place as he pushes his pants and boxers down in one motion. 

 

She's on her feet approaching him as he kicks them aside. 

 

He stands still as she reaches a hand out to smooth across his chest down to his hip bone as she slowly circles him. Her hand staying at his waist neither venturing above or below.  

 

When she returns to stand in front of him, he reaches out to pull her shirt back off tossing it in the pile with his clothes. She slips out of her cloth loafers as her hands go to the string of the loose pants she’s wearing, letting them slip over her hips to the floor.  Bass doesn't attempt to touch her, simply watches as she pushes the lace panties down letting them join her pants. His cock hardens at the sight of her completely bare before him and he hears her suck in a breath at his body’s reaction. Pulling her to him he revels in the feeling of her bare skin against his as he wraps his arms around her and seeks out her mouth with his own. She opens instantly to him causing him to pull her even closer if it's possible as he tastes every inch of her mouth like he hasn't before. 

 

She panting with need by the time he releases her, can see it in her lust filled eyes as he guides her back towards the bed, following her down to sink between her knees, spreading her legs so that he can see her sex, which is nearly dripping from their early activities on top of the last few minutes. He keeps his eyes on her face as he kisses a knee, making his way up her thigh to finally bury his nose in her curls; his hands flexing at the junction of her hips and thighs as he keeps her spread open before him.  She makes a keening noise in the back of her throat as his tongue flattens out to lap against her. When he spreads her apart with his thumbs and curls his tongue, her hands grip his curls trying to pull his mouth closer. He chuckles at her response, lifting up slightly, to quickly nip at each nipple before gently pushing her back against the bed, hiking her legs up so that they rest over his shoulders. 

 

He works her over to the point that she’s damn near sobbing when he finally enters her with two fingers sending her over the edge as she convulses around him and he finally gets the answer to the question he's been waiting on for months, eliciting a pleased growl from his chest.  

 

Not waiting for her to come down from her high, he pulls her upright, taking a hand in his as he slides them both over his hard cock which has begun to weep steadily. Her warm, jerky breaths are causing his balls to inch further up as she reaches around with her free hand to grip his ass as she wraps her legs around his calves pulling him closer so they're basically jerking him off in the valley between her breasts. His head is thrown back and he's breathing heavily when she surprises him by running her tongue over the head. Yanking her head up by her hair, he proceeds to come all over her breasts.

 

His hands come to rest on her shoulders, as the top of her head rests against his stomach her hands griping his hips. 

 

"Are you alright?" he asks softly running his fingers through her hair. 

 

She nods placing a kiss against his abs as she tilts her head back to look at him, all flushed and rosy from their lovemaking. "Will it always be like this?" she asks.

 

"Better," he promises leaning down to kiss her bite swollen lips. 

 

He leads her to the bathroom where he cleans them both up before taking her back to bed, pulling her up flush against him. She's nearly asleep when she feels him slip a ring on her finger and hears him whispering in her ear. "You're mine, Charlotte. From the day you were born, to the day you die, you will always be mine, regardless of who else lays their hands on you."

 

The intensity she hears in his voice causes her to shiver against him. 

 

* * *

 

She wakes the morning of the last full day they'll be here, the sun shining on her face as she struggles into a sitting position, pushing her hair out of her face only to see Jeremy out in the sitting room reading, as he drinks from a coffee cup. Reaching for her robe she covers herself before stumbling out into the room with him. He smirks but pours her a cup of hot chocolate. "You have ten minutes to get dressed before breakfast arrives."  
  
She pitches her eyebrows at him as she drinks from her cup.

 

"And then you and I are going to go do a bit of sightseeing and take a trip to the market, so when we're asked what we did on vacation we can both honestly answer with something other than what’s actually the truth." 

 

Charlie smiles at his logic, Jeremy having always been on her side, but it's suddenly important to her that he knows that they haven't, that she hasn't. The last thing she wants to do is to disappoint him. 

 

She sits down her cup, before looking over at him, wringing her hands in front of her.

 

"What is it, Princess?" He asks looking up. 

 

"I just want to make sure that you know, that we haven't, that Bass and I haven't..." 

 

Jeremy waves her off. "I know, Charlie. Bass told me what he was planning. For the record, I was against it, because your Dad will kill all of us if he ever finds out what happened here, and in Bass and I's case, we'll be lucky if he kills us before he lets your warriors three at us, with pointy, sharp things against our bits and pieces," he says with a horrified look, shuddering.

 

Charlie laughs, rushing over to kiss his cheek before going to dress. 

 

They leave on horseback with a quick goodbye to Bass, who watches them from the front step, promising to be home for a late lunch. 

 

 

 


	8. ~Hell is Empty and all the Devils are Here~ William Shakespeare

When they do arrive home, more in time for an early dinner than a late lunch, pink and windblown from their time at the docks, they pull up short exchanging a look that makes Charlie sick to her stomach. There in the drive, next to the steps leading up the hill to the house, is a car. A car that wasn't there when they left. Jeremy whistles and a guard appears to take the horses. He takes her hand as they make their way to the house in silence, Charlie clutching the packages she purchased in her free hand, as she begins to thumb her engagement ring. 

Entering the front hall they see Bass in the open door of the study, back rigid as he stands talking to someone. Flashing his eyes towards them briefly, he extends his hand out to the other occupant who exits before him. Charlie observes the tall, thin, balding man as he approaches her and Jeremy with what she assumes is a friendly grin.

"Captain Baker." the man greets leaving Jeremy cocking his head in question as he knows he’s never seen this man before.

"This is Randall Flynn," Bass introduces walking round them to stand next to Charlie, placing his hand on her waist.

Randall immediately turns his attention to her and for a moment she feels like shrinking back away from him as he holds out his hand towards her. Instead, she tilts her chin a notch and extends her hand in return.

He takes her hand in both of his. “Miss Matheson. It’s lovely to finally meet you in person. I was so surprised to hear about your Uncles assassination and your survival of it."  

Charlie looks from him to Bass, wondering just what exactly he's implied, when Bass narrows his eyes giving Randall that thin lip smile that sends a shiver down her spine. 

"Charlotte, please go to your room until I call for you," Bass says in a deadly quiet voice. She opens her mouth to say something but one look at his eyes has her snapping it shut. 

"Mr. Flynn," Charlie says with a slight tilt of her head as she reclaims her hand and moves gracefully towards the stairs. 

"Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials, Miss Matheson. That's a lovely engagement ring." 

Charlie half-turns at his comment but her eyes seek Bass' who's watching her and gives her a minute nod. She continues on her way up the stairs without a response. 

She enters their shared suite and deposits her packages in her bedroom before ringing for a bath, pondering over Flynn's odd choice of words. Undressing she slips on her robe as she takes a moment to admire her ring. It's big and beautiful and from what Jeremy tells her would have cost a small fortune pre-blackout. She wonders what could have possibly happened while she and Jeremy were gone. Hearing a noise out front, she moves the curtains aside and watches in awe as the car drives away, Randall behind the wheel. 

She’s still standing there, lost in thought, when her bath water arrives and the lamps throughout the suite are lit. One of the maids informs her that General Monroe has requested that she eat in their rooms tonight. Disappointed that their last night here has been ruined, she sighs and nods her head in acknowledgement. 

* * *

She’s asleep in his bed when he finally makes his way to their rooms. He stands over her, lingering, as he slowly disrobes. He had hoped for this night to go much, much differently. This won't be nearly what she deserves, but anything will be better than nothing to see them through the next few months. Crawling on the bed with her, he immediately tugs her nightgown up to her waist, nuzzling her neck as he slips his hand between her thighs. 

“Bass,” she murmurers sleepily enjoying the feel of his mouth and hands on her. It's not till she wraps her arm around his torso that she realizes he's shaking. “What's happened?" she asks clutching him to her as he buries his face in the crook of her neck for a moment, her fingers carding through his hair.

"I can't lose you, Charlotte. I won't lose you," he says more confidently before closing the distance between their mouths, taking her breath away. She’s wet enough that when he rolls to his back bringing her with him, her sex slides easily against his. He grips her hips as she slides and grinds against his length, occasionally pulling her down enough to lash at her nipples with his tongue. When they’re both nearly there, he grips her hips helping with the friction until she cries out coating his shaft in her fluids. She slides down to take him in hand, his hips bucking up against her as she pulls him through his orgasm. She collapses against him breathless, as he pulls her up engulfing her with his arms. 

“You need to get dressed. We'll be leaving as soon as you’re ready.” 

“Why, Bass? I don't understand.”

“I know. And I’ll explain it all to you later, but we have to go.” 

“Alright,” she finally concedes when is evident he's not saying more, easing off the bed to get cleaned up and dressed. 

"No lamps." Bass instructs her as she moves into their shared bathroom. “We'll be riding hard and fast with few breaks. Bring only what you can carry, the rest will follow.”

She nods, brushing past him to dress. When she's ready, she meets them in the sitting room. Bass silently gives her a gun belt which she dutifully straps on, tying it at her thigh. He hands over her Colt Mustang which she holsters and then takes her Ka Bar from him, sliding it into its sheath. Jeremy holds out her sword belt which she adds to the collection around her hips, the saber already in its place. 

Finally Bass holds out a crossbow. She looks at them both dryly knowing from their faces not to push it, but she'll be damned if she doesn't get to the bottom of this soon. Moving it to her back, she stands waiting for their approval. Jeremy nods at Bass, taking her pack adding it to his own. They soundlessly make their way down to the kitchens. Sally is up and waiting on them, handing Jeremy a pack with food that will keep them for several days. 

She embraces Charlie and Charlie has the strangest feeling she'll never see the woman again so finds herself clinging for a moment until Bass places a hand on her shoulder letting her know it's time to go. She and the women give each other shaky smiles good-bye as Charlie follows Jeremy out the kitchen door, into the night, where three horses are waiting.  

They make their way slowly and silently out of Boston, staying off the main roads as much as possible. When they've made it out of the town proper and houses are fewer and farther between, they pick up speed. Not so fast as to tire the horses, but at a clip that will put the Boston in the distance and them one mile closer to Philly. They remain silent most of the day, stopping only for a few minutes here and there. 

As the day progresses, Charlie can't decide if she’s worried or pissed at Bass and Jeremy's actions. She's worked herself into quite a mood by the time they stop for the night, well after dark. She marches away from them into the tree line to relieve herself as Jeremy and Bass work together setting up camp, not seeing the exchange of looks as she passes. 

She’s barely fastened her pants and taken a few steps forward before Bass is there, pushing her up against the tree, his mouth crashing into hers and there’s nothing gentle about it. Her chest is heaving as she pulls away, turning her head to the side as she squeezes her eyes shut.

He gives her a moment before griping her chin in his fingers, turning her face back to him. When she still won’t look at him, he cups her face with his hands and tilts his head, kissing the corner of her mouth softly. She grasps his forearms with a noisy exhale.

“Just tell me that Daddy’s okay,” she asks him as he remains silent.

“Oh God, Charlotte. Is that what you thought?” He asks pulling her closer.

“It’s hard to know what to think when you won’t tell me anything.” She says quietly the hurt in her voice reaching his ears.

“I know." He soothes her. "Come eat and I’ll tell you what happened.”

They settle around the fire, Jeremy passing out their dinner from the supplies Sally packed for them. Bass sets his aside and pokes at the campfire with a stick instead of eating. Charlie leans against Jeremy’s knees as she watches.

“You hadn't been gone very long before one of the maids came in the study to let me know that I had a guest. I told her that I thought it was understood I wasn't receiving visitors as we were there on vacation. When I looked up, I realized that she was as pale as a sheet. She apologized for the intrusion but was sure I’d want to meet with the gentleman since he had driven there in a car.

Flynn came walking into our home like he owned the place,” Bass growled thinking back to the encounter. “He poured himself a drink and had a seat in front of my desk. When I asked him how I could help him, he asked how Miles was. He assumed alive and well since their assassin had mistaken his brother for him and then doubly botched the job by missing you.” Bass managed to get out through gritted teeth as he met Charlie’s face.

Jeremy reached down to place a hand on her shoulder as she sucked in a breath, her face crumbling at the thought that she had shaken hands with a man who played a part in her uncles death and wanted she and her father dead.

Bass looked back to the fire in an attempt to continue. “The scientist that was helping them was killed. A Dr. Brad Jaffe. He evidently knew your Mom and Ben. Said they were they only other ones who had the knowledge to build something called an amplifier to make these pendants work.” He pulled a length of cord out from under his shirt to show them a silver teardrop shaped pendant. “They thought that by killing you and Miles, they could frighten Ben into building more of them. When their shooter screwed up, they had to go back to the drawing board.”

“And what did they come up with?” Charlie asked after several minutes of silence.

“If Rachel doesn't have at least two ready to go in the next six months, they'll start picking us off, one by one."

Charlie shook her head in disbelief that this was happening to her family. “But why? Why do they need this power? We’ve done fine without it all these years. Why would having it now make any difference?”

“There’s something called The Tower in Colorado. It’s their ultimate destination. I don’t know why, he wouldn’t tell me. I’m hoping your Mom might have some answers for us. But what I do know, is that I need to get you home. I refuse to let them take you or anyone else away from me.” he says breathing heavily, visibly upset by this retelling.

Charlie scoots towards him until she’s close enough for him to reach out and drag across his lap. He clings to her, as she does to him. “These bastards won’t lay a hand on you Charlotte, I swear.”

“I love you,” she whispers near his ear, kissing his mark, causing him to close his eyes as her presence calms him.

 

 


	9. ~Two souls are sometimes created together and in love before they are born~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~F. Scott Fitzgerald~

They arrive at the gates of Philly in the middle of the night, dirty and unkempt, black circles ringing their eyes. They've made what would typically be an eight-day trip in five and a half days. Charlie listens to Jeremy yelling orders at the unfortunate Privates on gate duty tonight as she forces herself to stay upright in her saddle. She tied herself to it hours ago to avoid falling off. Her mare is docile enough that if Charlie’s hands go limp on the reins, she'll happily follow the geldings the men are riding.

 

Bass falls back next to her, giving her hand a squeeze as they wait for the gates to open. She can hear a horse galloping away in the distance and assumes that their arrival in the city is about to be announced at Independence hall. They don't even know if Miles, Nora and Duncan have made it back from Georgia yet.

 

The Hall is like a shining beacon in the night as they turn on Chestnut Street. Jeremy and Bass pick up their pace and her little mare happily jostles her along with them. It isn't clear who’s in residence as they approach the front gates and the men dismount.

 

Charlie looks at the rope tied around her waist and feet and it's just suddenly too much; so she simply sits there not attempting to move. She feels hands steadying her as her feet slip out of the stir-ups and the rope is unbound from around her waist. As she begins to tilt sideways, the large, strong hands of her father are there to catch her. She whimpers a bit as his comforting scent engulfs her, before calling out for Bass. 

 

"I'm right here, Charlotte," Bass says tiredly, taking her hand to place on his cheek as she immediately moves her thumb to stroke his mark. “Miles is going to take you to your room. I'll be there in a few minutes." She nods listlessly against Miles shoulder before he whisks her up the stairs. 

 

Miles stays silent as he carries his daughter up the stairs. Nora and Duncan are already in her room, running around in their robes as they get her bath ready, four privates carrying up two copper tubs placing them near the fire. 

 

“What the hell?" Miles asks causing the Privates to flinch.

 

Charlie shushes him. "It's because of me." she tells him tiredly from her perch on a nearby stool as she's too dirty to sit anywhere else. "Think of it as the strangest family meeting ever," she tells him as he gives her the patented Matheson "I'm calling bullshit look."  Her bottom lip begins to tremble. "I'm scared, Daddy."  

 

This time it's Miles turn to shush her as he kneels down in front of her, engulfing her hands in his. "What happened, baby?"

 

"There’s a man. Randall Flynn. He wants to kill us." 

 

Miles watches as tears roll down his daughter’s tired face and drop on their combined hands, bringing his attention to the ring on her finger. "Kill you and Bass?" he asks confused as people start piling in the room along with extra troops called in to help the staff with the late arrivals.

 

Charlie feels a hand on her shoulder and knows it's Bass and that she needs to stop talking now. She brings her left hand up to connect with his as it rests on her shoulder and the three of them remain in that position until Jeremy and Maggie make their way upstairs and the baths are full. 

 

Getting Charlie to her feet, Bass places a hand on her cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Charlotte," he says pressing a soft kiss to her lips, before handing her over to Maggie. 

 

"Bout time," Duncan mumbles as eyebrows are lifted. 

 

Jeremy moves to intercept Charlie even as he's stripping out of his clothes. He tugs her into his arms and whispers something into her ear that has her nodding. Moving out of her way he continues to strip, hopping towards the tubs on one foot as he attempts to pull a boot off. "Sit down before you fall down, Moron," Duncan tells him easily getting the boot off when he does.

 

Jeremy and Bass quickly bathe. As much as they'd like to linger, there are things that need to be set into motion tonight. They’ve dried off and dressed by the time Maggie emerges grim-faced from the bathroom, Charlie nowhere in sight. 

 

She gives Bass the side eye and he knows there are probably marks on Charlotte's body that haven't faded yet, but he doesn't so much as blink. "Gentlemen, someone had better start talking," she says making herself comfortable next to Nora. Bass and Miles stand next to the fireplace, Jeremy propped against the chair Duncan is sitting in. 

 

Finished with her bath, Charlie slides down the door and listens to the conversation going on out in the other room and the arrangements that are being made to house everyone here for the foreseeable future. Maggie, Rachel and Danny will be put under guard until they can be moved in later this morning, it being made clear that Rachel no longer has a say in anything until they get some answers out of her.

 

One by one the voices fade away until there’s nothing left but the sound of crackling logs in the fireplace. She leaves the bathroom, shuffling across the room to the fireplace where she drops to her knees in front of it. She holds out her hand to feel the heat and can’t seem to stop herself from inching closer, only stopping when a hand wraps around her wrist, pulling her back from the brink. She falls back against her father’s chest with a sob as he holds her up against him, rocking her back and forth. 

 

When she’s calmed, he leaves her long enough to grab a tray and sets it in front of them. “Eat.” He orders her in the voice that he knows, she knows, will accept no pushback.

 

They’re silent until she finishes and he pushes everything aside.  He takes her hand in his as he admires the ring on her finger with a soft smile. “He’s had this picked out since you were like, thirteen. Do you have any idea how creepy that was?”

 

Charlie can’t help the huff that escapes her. “Yes, thanks to Rachel I’m very aware.”

 

“I’m not going to lie, Charlie. It’s been hard over the years knowing that this day was coming. It was easy to use the excuse that it’s our way. To believe that you never had a choice in the matter.” He looks at her thoughtfully, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear, “But I don’t think that was ever the case with you. There’s just always been this easiness between you and Bass.” He struggles for a moment trying to find the right word, “This connection. Ever since you were little bitty, you were content just to be in the same room. It was the damnedest thing, but watching the two of you over the years made me believe again.” 

He suddenly stands pulling her to her feet, guiding her to her bed.

 

“Daddy, don’t leave, please,” Charlie asks holding on to his hand.

 

“Get in and scoot over,” he says climbing up on the bed, sitting back against the headboard.

 

As she lays her head in his lap, Miles begins to stroke her hair. “If there’s one thing that Bass and I have always agreed on, it’s that your safety and well-being are paramount, regardless of anyone else’s opinion.” she hears him say as her world fades to black.

 

She’s in and out of consciousness over the next forty-eight hours. Every time she wakes someone is setting by her bed, plying her with toast and tea or soup. Bass is beside himself with worry even as Maggie assures him that she’s just dehydrated, running on a sleep deficit combined with stress.

 

She’s woken on the third morning to a dull roar coming from outside. She’s alone for once and after a quick trip to the bathroom moves to the windows. The street is packed with wall to wall bodies, everyone in a seemingly jovial mood as casks of Philly’s best home-brew flows through the crowd.

 

She’s distracted by Miles in his full uniform coming in the door followed by Nora, Duncan and Maggie with her wedding dress, her mother hesitantly bringing up the rear with a headpiece and matching bouquet of flowers.

 

“Daddy?” Charlie questions watching as the items are laid on the bed. The women fussing over the little details.

 

“Here.” Miles says shoving a piece of paper in her hands. “It’s about time you woke up.”

 

“I was tired.”

 

Miles snorts. “Understatement of the year.”

 

Charlie waves around the paper in her hand. “What is this?”

 

“Why don’t you open it and see?”  Rachel answers joining him.

 

Unfolding the longer than usual paper, Charlie brings a hand to her mouth as she begins to read the certificate signed by both of her parents giving the church special dispensation for her to marry before the age of eighteen.

 

She looks at them in shock and confusion. “Right now?"

 

“You’re Dad, Bass and I, have spent a lot of time talking since you've been asleep, and I think everyone here agrees that under the circumstances this is for the best.”

 

“Even you?” Charlie asks her Mother.

 

“Even me, Charlie,” Rachel replies with a tenuous smile.  

 

Charlie spontaneously grabs her mother for a hug. “Thank you.”

 

Rachel pulls away so she can look at her daughter. “You’re welcome, sweetheart. I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I helped you get ready?”

 

“That would be nice, thank you.”  Charlie responds with a sincere smile.

 

“Good girl,” Miles says softly with a wink, just like he has after every interaction with her mother over the years.

 

“But what’s going on outside?” she asks.

 

"The entire Republic knows that you were the target of the sniper that killed Ben and in the interest of your safety, the public wedding’s been canceled. You and Bass will be getting married downstairs in the presidential office and will make an appearance on the third floor balcony immediately after.”

 

Charlie grins as she turns to the bed Maggie, Duncan and Nora patiently waiting for her. "I'm getting married today!" she says excitedly as they take turns embracing her. 

 

Miles watches for moment before exiting quietly, a smile on his face. 

 

Even though her dress is for a summer wedding in the park, Charlie isn't nearly as concerned as the women helping her to get ready, finally shooing them off downstairs to send Miles back up. 

 

She turns at the sound of her father’s laughter, which carries all the way downstairs. 

 

Charlie shrugs. "It was perfect for an outdoor wedding." A wreath of flowers around her head, her white, three-quarter sleeve dress with lace overlay and square neckline swing loosely about the top of her knees, showing off her shapely calves and bare-feet.

He can't even remember how many times she and Nora would go to the park only to return with a frustrated adult and barefoot child whose shoes and socks had mysteriously disappeared. "It's perfect, Charlie." Miles says with a hitch in his voice, "Come on, let’s go get you married." 

 

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Miles wraps his arms around her. "Say the word and we're out the front door."

 

Charlie smiles at her father. "It's Bass, Daddy. ‘They will remain always together in the progression of time.’“ She reminds him, quoting from their pre-blackout collection of works concerning Soul-mates. He grasps her shoulders and kisses her forehead. 

 

It takes a few moments for anyone other than Bass to notice them standing at the door. He knows he’s grinning stupidly but the sight of her in her wedding dress, barefoot, makes his heart flip-flop in his chest. It is just so, very, Charlie.

 

They’re beaming at each other across the room, Miles grumbling about fools in love as everyone’s attention finally focuses on them. Charlie can’t help but tear up as she sees her family gathered all together in this room. Miles pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and hands it to her as he wipes at his own eyes. He moves them forward to where the priest stands in front of his desk and hands her over to Bass.

 

Charlie smiles brightly at Bass reaching up to rub his mark. Taking the flowers out of her hand, Bass shoves them at Jeremy who fumbles to keep from dropping them. Charlie laughs through her tears as the priest begins the short ceremony. Before she knows it, she’s saying “I do” and her engagement ring that had gone missing while she slept reappears on her finger surrounded by two diamond encrusted bands and then Bass is pulling her into his arms, kissing her like he never wants to stop and doesn't until Miles utters a “For fucks sake, Bass,” which leaves Jeremy snorting.

 

They accept congratulations from their family and the priest urges them and their witnesses to sign the marriage certificate and then they’re being ushered up the stairs to the third floor where the balcony doors are open.

 

Holding Charlie’s hand, which he has yet to let go of, Bass leads them out to the cheers of the crowd, as Miles and Rachel join them, the rest moving into Bass private dining room.

 

The conversation during lunch is light; there will be plenty of time to fill Charlie in on all the changes going on around them later. She’s watching the crowd out the window drinking what passes for wine in their little corner of the world as their family starts wandering away, no one really wanting to disturb the happily content smile she wears on her face. Once everyone is gone and nothing but cake and wine are left, Bass joins her, nuzzling the spot behind her ear.

 

“Happy?” he asks.

 

She closes her eyes as she leans back against him, “I never knew I could be this happy.”

 

He takes her glass and sets it aside as he dips down, sliding a hand under her knees as he scoops her up. “It gets even better,” he whispers in her ear as he carries her to their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

 

 


	10. ~A woman who truly loves you will be angry at you for so many things, but will never leave you~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully those of you looking forward to a wedding night/honeymoon aren't terribly disappointed. Also, please, please forgive the abundant errors that are sure to be in this chapter as someone decided to put a quarter in my husband.

3 months later

“Charlie, you need to wake up,” Bass whispers playfully against her neck as she attempts to bury her head in the pillow with a “mmmgggragh.”

Laughing, Bass moves closer, hitching her leg up over his as his fingers trail a path over her hips and ass to between her thighs. Using his middle finger to stroke in and out of her center, he places warm, wet, open mouth kisses along her neck. The little noises she makes as she comes to life under him has him throbbing with need. Rolling over on top of her, he keeps her thigh up over his hip as he slides into her slippery depths, drawing a gasp and a sigh from them both. He continues to worship the length of her neck as her hands trail across his shoulders and back, digging into his hips.

He palms her breast, tweaking the nipple with his fingers as she buries her face in his neck panting out her need. He loves this slow fuck that lets him feel every inch of her as he slides in and out, making sure her hips are angled just so. Tangling a hand in her hair, he presses his lips against her mark, telling her once again how beautiful she is when the only thing she wears is him, how he could spend every moment of the rest of their lives buried inside her, how he loves it when her lips are wrapped around his cock and she makes him beg for release. He feels her walls start to flutter as he moves on to telling her exactly how he plans on fucking her tonight and watches as her back arches off the bed, her head angling backwards as she comes hard, clamping down around him to the point he has to wait before taking a few more strokes to finish himself off. Pulling out of her, he rolls over pulling her with him.

“But I don’t want to get up," she finally whines causing Bass to laugh as he reaches around to grab her bottom.

"Did you forget that it’s Miles Birthday?”

“No,” She pouted, "but is it so bad that I'd rather stay in bed and make love to you all day?"

Bass smiles pulling her closer, “There’s nothing I’d love more, but unfortunately a Republic doesn't run itself, and I promised Miles I'd go see the troops with him today, then stop at that pub that he likes so much for a birthday drink. Don’t you have a day full of meetings yourself?”

Charlie grimaces, “Well, I certainly hope that Miles gets a better birthday present than I did.” She mutters to his shoulder.

“Hey! It’s not just anyone that gets promoted to third in line of succession.”

“Oh, yes,” she says dryly, “Just what every girl wants for her eighteenth birthday.” Kissing him, she rolls out of bed heading to the bathroom to get ready. “Just make sure you two are on time for dinner! I have Cook making all of Daddy’s favorites!”

“Yes, Dear,” Bass calls back from the wash basin in their room, smirking as she pokes her head out of the door to stick her tongue out at him.

They leave at the same time, Charlie rushing out the door or she'll be late to the morning full of appearances she’s making around the city, before sitting in meetings all afternoon. She's accused them before of putting her in the line of succession just so she has to deal with all the crap they don't want to. At least today she'll have the excuse of Miles' birthday party to cut things short if needed.

XXXXXXX

It's late afternoon and she's in her last meeting, dealing with the efficiency of the train routes running through the Republic, her mind a thousand miles away, or at least a few decades, as she toys with the corner of a letter and photographs that were waiting for her on her desk this afternoon, when a nearby explosion rocks the building. Charlie is instantly on her feet moving to the windows. When she sees the direction that the ball of smoke is coming from, she is running from the room only to have her forward momentum stopped by an arm wrapping around her waist. "Jeremy! Put me down right this instant!" she demands.

"No can do, Princess. The second that bomb went off this building went into lock-down, you know that."

"I.Don't.Care!" She nearly screams trying to get away from him. "Did you see where that smoke was coming from?"

Jeremy drags her in to the sitting room that sits between her office and the Presidential office, the same sitting room that her family has rode out any number of crises, setting her on her feet and turning her around to look at him. "I know, Charlie. I know. But they'll kill me if I let you go out there. Sit tight and give me a chance to do my job."

She takes a deep breath and nods. He kisses her forehead before spinning on his heel, barking orders for double the men to guard Mrs. Monroe as the door slams shut behind him.

Charlie turns to the liquor cabinet and pours a finger of something amber into a glass before tossing it back, relishing the feel of the burn racing down her throat. This time she pours a bit more before moving to the fireplace. She watches as the front shutters are closed and secured. She knows that this is Randall Flynn's doing, but what she doesn't understand is why. They've still got three months to go and as far as she knows Rachel is making excellent process with the blueprints she was given.

Rachel and Danny join her, before Maggie appears with her bag, "Just in case," she tells Charlie who looks at her wild-eyed for a second as Duncan and Nora finally trickle in.

The mood is somber as Maggie asks for tea to be brought in while they watch Charlie pace and drink, drink and pace. Every time Jeremy pokes his head in to check on them and let them know that there’s no word on Miles and Bass yet, Charlie's face rises and falls.

The next time it opens, she throws her glass at its closed mate, glass and liquor shattering as Bass pushes the door the rest of the way open. Charlie covers her mouth with her hands as everyone in the room stands.

"Maggie, Nora," Bass rasps out as soldiers move up the stairs carrying a stretcher that holds Miles body between them.

Charlie doesn't even realize that she’s cried out for her father until Bass' arms are around her and she can suddenly smell dust and smoke and the tangy scent of blood clinging to his skin. She holds on to him, kissing prayers into his skin with her lips.

His voice is low and hoarse when he grasps her by the shoulders, "Jeremy's going to take you upstairs and ring for a tray. You need something to soak up the booze. I’ll be up as soon as I check in on Miles."

"Bass,please, don’t make me stay away.”

"I'm scared, too." he admits to her so quietly she barely hears it. "We need to let Maggie do her job."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Stop trying to protect me!" She hisses quietly jerking herself away from him. She can barely think straight as her anger combines with all of Randall's bombshells and Bass' booze.

Bass remains where he is, head bowed, as she disappears into her office before heading up the stairs. She stops midway up when she hears boots on the steps behind her. "Captain Baker!"

"Mrs. Monroe?" He answers meeting her eyes not knowing where she's going with this, only knowing that Bass is making a huge mistake keeping her away from Miles.

Still dressed in the exact outfit she put on this morning, she pulls her Colt handgun out of the shoulder holster that's more appropriate with her wardrobe these days and clicks off the safety. "No one is allowed on the third floor unless it's to inform me that I can see my father. Is that understood?"

"Charlie, give me that gun." he whispers harshly taking a step towards her.

Her only reply is to pull back the hammer.

He takes a step back. "May I place guards on the stairs?"

She gives a tight nod. "And, Captain? Please ask Captain Page to see to the Presidents needs tonight."

At that, Bass' head shoots up to look at his wife.

"Get out!" Jeremy orders all the guards in the hallway who are watching this drama unfold before them.

Once they've all gone Jeremy turns back to her. "Princess, that was a long time ago before you were born."

"I'm very aware of that fact." she replies meeting her husband’s eyes, before pulling the old-fashioned photographs out of the envelope and looking at them one by one as she holds them up for Jeremy to see, some causing even him to blush.

Charlie is on an alcohol fueled rant. She's not stupid or naive. She knows that Bass has had a long and varied past with women, and she's also intelligent enough to know that Flynn is only doing all of this to cause internal strife, to tear them down from the inside out.

But it still hurts like a bitch and her father is still injured and just because they've all know each other longer than she's been alive, some quite intimately, if the pictures of Bass and Duncan are any indication, it doesn't mean that her love for him is any less than theirs and it’s a fucking insult that she's old enough to warm Bass' bed and run his country but not stand by his side and proceeds to say as much out loud as they watch her fury unleashed.

She finally turns on her tall heel, tossing the letter and photos on the landing, Jeremy jumping away as if they were trying to burn him.

Bass looks at him tiredly. "I'm going to check on Miles. Have a bath sent upstairs."

"Bass," Jeremy shakes his head.

Bass ignores him heading upstairs. "You have your orders, Captain."

Waiting until Bass reaches the landing, picking up the pile of papers, Jeremy heads down the stairs, embracing Duncan with a sigh.

xxxxx

According to Maggie it's a waiting game. Head injuries are tricky things and there's no way to know for sure if there's any internal bleeding. There's no other obvious injuries so she and Nora will get him cleaned up and settle in to wait, making it clear that Charlie is welcome to join them at any time.

Nothing like having your first martial fight in front of the entire family, he thinks to himself. At least no one, including Charlie, is looking at him like he's the bad guy. They're all trapped and with three months down, three left to go, it's starting to wear on everyone's nerves. He suspects, as Charlie does, that this has just been a show of power. There's nothing more powerful than an enemy fighting among itself.

He makes his way up the stairs and opens the door to the main sitting room. He knows if she's locked him out, it'll be out of the bedroom. He's surprised to find her sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, although not too surprised to find his best bottle sitting on the table in front of her, along with her Colt, a two-finger glass in her hand. From the looks of the bottle she’s had at least one glass already.

She doesn't acknowledge him, simply stares into the fire. He places his hands on the back of the couch and leans down to place a light kiss on her now bare neck, her jacket, heels and holster tossed in a nearby chair. Her only concession to his presence is to tilt her head slightly to the side.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." he murmurs against her skin.

She holds up her glass, offering him a drink. He takes it, tossing its contents down as he rounds the couch, setting the glass on the table. He silently stands, waiting until she looks at him and then picking up the bottle and Colt, take them with him.

Her Ka-Bar vibrates in the wood paneling next to his head just before he passes into their bedroom. He tucks the Colt into his jacket pocket before yanking the knife from the wood with a smile. He hurts like hell, his ears still slightly ringing, but he’s always been up for a good round of angry sex and Charlotte Matheson Monroe is madder than a wet hen.

xxxxxx

He walks back into the sitting room after his bath making no attempt to cover himself. He sees that someone has smartly sent a tray up and knows how much planning she had put into tonight’s dinner party for Miles’ birthday. She’s still sitting on the couch but he can tell she’s been crying. He watches as she suppresses a gasp at the bruises that are already blossoming all over his body.

She points at the table as she gets up from the couch. “There’s food if you’re hungry.” She attempts to move past him but his hand shoots out to grab her upper arm.

“Come here,” he growls hauling her up against him.

“Let me go,” she growls back. Wiggling against him trying to get away from the arm that’s wrapped securely around her waist.

“Stop.” He whispers next to her ear.

She goes stiff against him as she realizes what her struggling has done, his erection poking into her lower back as he skims his hand around her neck and down to her breast, holding its weight in his hand, his thumb circling her nipple, torturing it to a hard peak. The hand around her waist loosens slightly as he begins to slowly pull the hem of her dress up to her waist. When she stamps his toes, he sucks in a breath and moves them towards the nearest wall, pushing her roughly against it, pinning her with his hips, he unzips her dress, roughly yanking it down her body. She bucks against him, reaching around to dig her nails into his hips. Grabbing her hands, he pins them above her head with one hand as his other plunges into the front of her panties seeking out her folds, slipping a finger into her center, biting down on her shoulder at the same time.

“Please stop.” She whispers into his temple and he immediately lets go of her hands and pulls his hand out of her panties.

Bracing his hands on the wall on each side of her so that she can’t escape, he stands with his face buried in her neck. She manages to shimmy out of her panties and turns to face him, her back flat against the wall.

She grasps his curls with both hands, pulling him down to her mouth and its all heated lips and gnashing teeth before she pulls away. Her voice is husky, sounding like the taste of smooth whiskey as she looks up at him, her eyes an aged bottle of emotions. “Make me forget what’s in those photos. The only thing I want to see when I close my eyes is your face and cock buried in _my_ pussy. “

Bass digs his fingers into her hips, probably painfully as their blue eyes clash, but she doesn't say a word. Taking her by the hand, he leads her to a chair pushing her down in it. Kneeling in front of her, he drags her forward hooking her legs on the arms, spreading her open. Slipping his hands under her hips, he buries his face in her sex which is open and waiting for him. She makes a choking sound as his fingers join his tongue and his nose and his chin as they all work together making her thighs quiver and her pussy clench as he laps up every last drop of juice that flows out of her. She’s splayed obscenely in the chair before him as he stands, running his eyes possessively over her body before walking away from her.

She hears a few shuffling noises in the bedroom as she unwinds her legs from the arms of the chair and has just found her feet when he returns to guide her into their bedroom where he has moved the cheval mirror from the corner to the side of the bed.

He stands facing it as he pulls her along in his wake only stopping when they are chest to back, his raging hard-on nestled between them. He runs his fingers from shoulder to wrist and back again, his other hand holding steady against her ribs, brushing up against the underside of her breast. They’re watching each other in the mirror, as his lips find their way to her mark and then down her neck as his hand cups her breast, causing her eyes to flutter shut.

He immediately stills.

“Keep your eyes open, Charlotte. This _is_ what you wanted,” he mouths against her jaw.

The softening that he had seen in her eyes earlier disappears and he can’t help but grin, but right now he wants to taste her mouth so circles around her, her nipples brushing his chest as he presses against her. He can’t help but groan at the smooth skin his erection brushes up against as her curl covered mound tickles his balls.

His hand roams up and down her back as he licks into her mouth, sighing as her hands find their way to the curls at the back of his neck and his find the ones between her legs. He uses his fingers to transfer moisture from her to him as he suddenly releases her and moves to half sit, half lean on the bed once again facing the mirror. He slowly strokes his cock as he watches her tongue dart out lick her lips. “You want to see my cock buried in your pussy, Charlotte? Well, here you go.”

Her pupils are blown as she looks between him and the mirror, finally sliding in between his spread legs. ‘Tell me what to do.”

He keeps his smile buried and instead engulfs first one nipple and then the other in his wet mouth. “God, Charlie.” He grunts after letting one pop loudly from his mouth. “Turn around” he instructs, pushing her forward so that he can draw his legs together slightly. “Spread your legs and back up.” As she backs up, Bass is reaching for her pussy with his fingers causing Charlie to moan loudly, biting her lip before she can call out his name. He pushes lightly on her back. “Brace your hands on my knees. “ As soon as she does he’s lining his cock up with her entrance and sliding home, cries of pleasure escaping both their lips. Getting in two good strokes, he pulls her back up against him, bracing his feet on the floor spreading his legs, in turn opening hers.

She braces her hands on his thighs to move herself up and down while Bass grabs a breast, squeezing, kneading and pinching as his other moves to where they’re joined spreading her open even further as his thumb teases her clit.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asks meeting her eyes in the mirror as she looks up from where she’s entranced at the sight of him moving in and out of her body. His hands laying claim to her skin.

“You’re mine,” she whispers.

“For all of this life and the next,” he replies against her mark.

She turns her head, cupping his cheek so that he can reach her mouth. He kisses her quickly, standing as he keeps her impaled upon him and lowers her, face down against the bed, her toes barely reaching the floor as he grabs her ass in his hands and slams into her. ‘Touch yourself Charlie. Use your pussy to make me come.” He begs her.

He watches as a hand snakes between her body and the bed and she’s suddenly pushing back against him, encouraging him to pick up the pace as she rubs at her clit, her fingers occasionally brushing the base of his cock. He’s suddenly dangerously close to coming. “God damnit, Charlie,” He curses.

“Fingers, Bass,” she urges him and he knows exactly what she wants as he plunges his thumb up to the first knuckle into her ass, once, then twice, riding the wave as her whole body is suddenly convulsing beneath him unable to do anything about her sobs of release until he’s got his own body back under control. Rolling to his side, she crawl’s to him, burying her face in his neck as she cries. Later, after the whispered apologies and another slow bout of lovemaking, he pulls the bedspread up over them as she dozes off in his arms.


	11. ~Your home tells the story of who you are and is a collection of love under one roof~

She's alone hours later when she wakes. Slipping on a t-shirt and jeans, she doesn't see Bass on the way downstairs to Miles and Nora's rooms.

Maggie is gone and Nora is asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Taking a seat in the chair that's already pulled up to the bed, Charlie reaches out to brush the hair back off Miles forehead before clasping both of her hands around one of his, bringing it to her mouth. Her earliest memories are of her hand clasped in his and to imagine that never happening again has tears running down her face.

She must have fell back asleep at some point because even without opening her eyes she knows that sunlight is flooding the room through the window. Her head is lying on the bed, an arm thrown over her father's legs. There is a hand gently carding through her hair as voices speak softly around her. She lets her eyes flutter open, soaking up the image of her father talking with the others in the room.

He must detect the change in her breathing because he's looking at her with a smile. "Hey, baby."

Her breath hitches in her throat for a moment before she can get the word "Daddy," choked out. She straightens with a groan, her back protesting at the movement even as Bass reaches down to rub the kink. "Are you all right?" She asks in a reverent voice. "What did Maggie say?"

Miles tries to smile but it comes out more as a grimace. "Maggie says I'm damn lucky I didn't crack my head open like a coconut."

"You'll be happy to know we caught the man responsible." Bass says pointing at the window.

Moving to look outside, all she sees is a single coffin. Her troubled eyes glance off Nora's before seeking out the steady eyes of her father and the hardened eyes of her husband.

"It was just as you thought, Charlotte. It was all Flynn's doing hoping to stir up trouble in the republic. His last spy never made it back home so he assumed we had caught and killed him."

"Did we?" she asks the three members on the militia in the room.

"No." Bass answers for all of them. "We suspected that there were spy's in the city but hadn't been able to flesh any out."

She hums her response as she walks back over to her father, gently kissing his cheek and whispering her love as he squeezes her fingers with his own, before heading for the door.

"Where are you going, Charlotte? Bass asks.

She turns to look at him, "I assume that there were other injuries, possibly even casualties?"

"Yes, they're at Pennsylvania Hospital," Nora answers before Bass can reply.

"Then that's where I'm going," She tells the room at large leaving Nora and Bass to hiss at each other.

XXXX

He's waiting for her downstairs when she appears wearing a dark pantsuit, her hair pinned up on her head. "There are days you remind me so much of Kelly it's not even funny," he says looking her over.

"I'll take that as a compliment, since I happen to adore her." She replies with a smirk. "Has anyone heard from the messenger we sent to Atlanta?"

"Still nothing from the first. The second is due back this week or next."

"That's good. In the correspondence she sent back with Miles, she promised to send the blueprints for the steam-powered buses. I know we have the trains but that would help ease the inter-city congestion."

Bass smoothes his palms over her shoulders as he pulls her in for a kiss. "You suck at redirection."

She shrugs before kissing him back, her fingers stroking his smooth jaw.

"You're taking extra men with you and riding in the Hansom Cab, no exceptions. Jeremy will ride with you."

"Fine," she sighs, too tired to argue with him about it.

"I love you, Charlotte. We'll make it through this just like we have everything else."

"Everything else, Bass? What else has there been? We've never been through anything like this."

He pulls her close, holding her tightly. "Just trust in me, that's all I ask."

"Always," she whispers against his skin before pulling away. "I'll see you later. Probably in time for dinner."

He walks her to the door watching until she reaches the cab, before turning away.

XXXX

Charlie says nothing as she takes the seat next to Duncan, Jeremy appearing next to them on his mount. "Shut the side curtains," he orders before directing their party out into the daily traffic, most stopping to allow the presidential vehicle out.

"I thought you might like to talk," Duncan finally says breaking the silence as Charlie waves to the occasional passerby whose paying attention and recognizes her.

"There's nothing to talk about Duncan."

"You're young, Charlie. Not stupid, so stop acting like it. It happened once, a long time ago and meant nothing."

Charlie shifts in her seat. "Yes, I'm young and there are things that happened before I was born that I can't change. And yes, it hurt seeing those photos, but I don't think that anyone thought it would come back to bite them in the ass courtesy of Randall Flynn. So, unless there's still something between you and 'Bastian that I need to know about, there's nothing to talk about."

Charlie holds out her hand, and Duncan takes it with a smile. "You've turned into an amazing woman, Charlie."

"I've had some amazing role models," she responds sitting back in her seat as they near their destination.

She's escorted into the building, Jeremy and Duncan flanking her and after visiting with the Doctor on duty goes to the ward where those injured in the explosion are being kept. It's mostly men, with a few women and she takes time to visit with each one of them and their families. The first time she's asked about her husband and father, Jeremy leans over to whisper in her ear. She responds with the truth, her husband, is alive and well, while her father remains under Doctor Fosters care in residence.

She spends time with a injured woman whose husband died in the explosion. When she leaves the woman an hour later she motions Duncan over, whispering in her ear and moves on. When she's finishes with the last patient in the ward, she seeks Duncan out with her eyes and the Captain approaches, bearing the item she asked for. Walking back to sleeping widow, Charlie tucks the folded Monroe flag under the woman's arm and sets a leather pouch down on the table beside her and orders a Private to stay with the woman; the entire ward silently watching as their First Lady shows such care and compassion towards one of their own.

Taking Jeremy's arm she's guided downstairs to the morgue, the smell nearly overwhelming as she and Duncan enter the room. As with the widow, Charlie places folded flags upon the dead men's chest and knows that there is no way this small token can express her condolences adequately. She's lucky that she herself hadn't been widowed or lost her father to the blatant terror attack. She's making her way to Duncan from across the room when she stops, lifting her hand to her head as the room begins to suddenly spin. She hears Duncan calling her name and then yelling for Jeremy as the floor rises up to meet her.

When she comes to, they're in the hallway outside the morgue and she's being cradled in Jeremy's lap as a doctor is taking her pulse.

"What happened?"

"You fainted," the doctor informs her. "When was the last time you ate or slept?"

Charlie looks at the man likes he's an idiot. "In case you haven't heard, it's been a little crazy at home, Doc," elbowing Jeremy in the ribs to help her stand.

The doctor purses his lips as he looks between Jeremy and Duncan. "Home, food and twenty-four hours of bed rest, minimum."

The last part has them both snorting.

Charlie gains her balance with Jeremy's help and straightening her clothing gives both of her companions her most intimidating look. They shrug and look at each other, both mildly impressed by her Miles imitation. "I'd give it a five," Duncan tells her with a straight face.

"No, definitely a seven," Jeremy rebuts, "she's got the whole eyebrow thing down pat."

Charlie has begun glaring at them, her pointy-toed heel tapping the tiled floor. As Duncan opens her mouth to reply, Charlie points a finger at her in warning. Duncan closes her mouth with a grin.

"Now, I think we all can agree that there's absolutely no reason to tell either General about this and I promise to have Maggie check me out the next time I see her." With her eyes, she dares either of them to suggest any other alternative. Jeremy and Duncan look at her and at each other before speaking again. "Okay. We won't say anything."

Charlie eyes them suspiciously. "That was too easy. What gives?"

Jeremy tilts his head towards her. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in a public place where any number of people witnessed me carrying you out of the morgue, not to mention all the soldiers and soldiers do like to gossip."

"And here I thought that was just you and the Generals." Charlie snarks earning a wink from Duncan.

"All I'm saying is that if this if the route you want to go then it's all on you, Princess."

"Ten?" Duncan asks Charlie eyeing Jeremy up and down.

"Please," Charlie says opening up her small pocketbook, pulling out some Monroe currency, "Fifteen. He's going to fold like a house of cards as soon as he sees Bass' face."

"Hardy, har, har," Jeremy grouches as he escorts her through the hospital and out to the waiting Hansom Cab for the ride back to the hall.

XXXX

When they arrive at the front gates of Independence Hall, Jeremy turns his nose up at both of them as he rides on towards the stables.

Charlie and Duncan are laughing as they walk through the front doors, Bass meeting them. "Is everything okay?" he asks tenuously looking from his wife to his former one-time lover.

"Everything's fine, Bass," Duncan tells him as she passes him. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mrs. Monroe," she calls back waving Charlie's cash in between two fingers.

"The night's still young, Captain!" Charlie calls back.

"What's that all about?" Bass asks with a smile, pleased that last nights ordeal hasn't damaged Charlie and Duncan's relationship beyond repair.

"Nothing that you need to worry about," Charlie grins back as he wraps an arm around her waist and they take to the stairs. "Would you mind if we had dinner in our room tonight? I think I'd like to go to check in on Daddy and go to bed early."

"It has been a long day." Bass responds. "Go see Miles and I'll let the kitchen know to send us something up."

"Thank you," Charlie tells him as they part ways.

XXXX

She spends a few minutes with her father who is well on his way to a full recovery and grouchy as hell before going to her own rooms to change into an old, faded out t-shirt and soft cotton pants to sleep in. Bass returns while she's washing her face and their dinner arrives minutes later. She's practically falling asleep over her plate when Bass takes her by the hand and puts her to bed.

"Get some sleep, Charlotte." He whispers as he kisses her.

XXXX

She's startled awake by the sound of stomping up the main hallway.

"Charlotte Amelia Matheson Monroe!" Bass bellows bringing those in their rooms out into the hall. Charlie simply pulls the pillow over her head and the blankets higher. He throws the door open to their rooms, marching into their bedroom with a whole string of people following to see what exactly has him calling her by her entire name, something that's never happened as far as any of them can remember.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demands from somewhere near the edge of their bed.

"You waking me up?" she grumbles, having never been a pleasant morning person, "I have no earthly idea."

Charlie swears he actually growls.

"I'm talking about this," he says not helpful at all as far as she's concerned since she has to move the pillow.

"It looks like a bloody newspaper, Bass. Could you have not asked any of them?" She inquires pointing at the spectators in her bedroom as she pushes herself to her elbows.

"It's what's  _in_  the paper, Charlotte," he manages to get out behind clenched teeth.

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so, Sebastian?" she asks dropping back on the bed, curling up around his pillow, her stomach a churning, heaving mess.

Bass begins to read aloud to those gathered in their bedroom, "The First Lady, Mrs. Charlotte Monroe, was seen being carried from the hospital morgue by Captain Jeremy Baker. It's reported that she collapsed while paying tribute to the bodies of the men killed in the same bombing that grievously injured her father, General Miles Matheson. Mrs. Monroe was treated at the hospital and released."

As the rest of the room breaks into chaos, Charlie cracks open an eye in Duncan's direction.

Duncan smirks as Charlie makes a crude hand gesture in her direction.

Charlie looks at Danny and makes a cutting motion which he responds by whistling loudly in the room.

"Thank you, Danny," Charlie says before addressing the audience in her bedroom. "I didn't eat yesterday, had very little water to drink and even less sleep and I fainted. The doc said I was fine, but ordered me to get some bed rest. No big deal. Maggie can take a look at me if you're all so worried."

"You're God damn right she going to take a look at you," Bass barks out as everyone else decides to make a strategic retreat. "As if we don't have enough to worry about without you making yourself sick." He rants.

Charlie sits up further in the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're not going to make me feel guilty for doing something that you should have already taken care of. The public and those men needed to know that you're fine and that Daddy is at least alive."

"You weren't even going to tell me where you?" Bass asks completely ignoring what she has to say.

"No, I wasn't, because I knew you'd act just like this!" She shouts throwing a pillow at him.

"I love you, Charlotte, of course I'm going to act like this!" he replies harshly.

They stay that way, staring at each other until Maggie returns with her bag. "Do I need to come back?" she asks cautiously.

Charlie brushes away a single tear that has escaped down her cheek. "No, we're finished."

"Finished my ass." Bass replies to her harshly.

"I want you downstairs in my office as soon as you're finished here." Bass tells Maggie, never turning away from Charlie who's refusing to look at him.

Circling the bed, he grasps her chin forcing her to look at him. His eyes say so many things, Charlie's in tears by the time he leans in to kiss her. "I'll join you up here for lunch."

She nods and watches him leave.

XXXX

"You wanted to see me, General?" Maggie inquires entering his office without being announced.

"You know damn well why I wanted to see you, Maggie," Bass responds waving her in as he sets a stack of paperwork aside and stands. He motions her over to two wing-backed chairs in front of the fireplace. "How is she?"

"She's fine, Bass. It's just like she told you. She was dehydrated, hung over, hadn't ate and operating on very few hours of sleep. She was lucky she lasted as long as she did. I'm a bit worried about the constant stress she's under so I'll be keeping a closer eye on her."

Bass' eyes narrow but he remains silent. "Sebastian, please try to remember that while you've lived together her entire life, you've only been married a few months and even you have to admit it's been a bit crazier than usual."

The corner of his mouth twitches as he runs a finger along his bottom lip. There was something she wasn't telling him. "Thank you for taking a look at her, Maggie."

"Of Course, Bass. I'll check on her again tonight when I get in from the clinic."

XXXX

Charlie is still sleeping when Bass arrives for lunch and instead of waking her, he removes his boots, jacket and shirt sliding into the bed behind her. Wrapping an arm around her, he draws her in close. Charlie curls up to him in her sleep, as she always does, and he falls asleep to her warm breath on his throat.

Hours later, knocking on their door wakens them both. Bass kisses Charlie's crown where's shes tucked herself below his chin and leaves her to answer it.

It's both Maggie and their dinner.

Bass sends Maggie back to their bedroom while he sends the maids away with their untouched lunch and deals with their dinner trays himself.

He's just finished laying everything out when they both emerge from the bedroom. Maggie smiles at him as Charlie walks her to the door and shows her out. Closing the door she turns, leaning against it, watching her husband.

Bass is watching her from the corner of his eye determined to give her space but when she looks at him and licks her lips he knows it's a lost cause. As he looks up at her, she's toying her bottom lip between her teeth and every nerve ending comes to life.

"Are you hungry?

"Not really. Maggie said just maybe a bit of soup and bread until my stomach settles."

He's in front of her instantly, his hands hovering over her body. "Is everything all right? I knew there was something wrong earlier, but she wouldn't tell me."

"Everything's fine, Bass." She says tugging on his shirt as she lifts up on her tip-toes pulling him in for a kiss. She moans in his mouth as he pulls her to him, her arm slipping up around his neck as her other slips up inside his under-shirt to touch his skin. As much as he hates it, he makes himself break off the kiss, breathing heavily into her hair.

"You already missed lunch. You're not going to skip dinner."

Charlie does her best to hide her frustration from him as she mumbles her agreement into his chest.

She manages to get down a slice of toast and few spoonful's of soup without heaving her heels, Bass watching her like a hawk the entire time as they make small talk. He takes her downstairs to visit with Miles and leaves her curled up on the bed beside him as he goes to his office to tie up a few loose ends.

Charlie is back in their room when he returns, Nora having taken her place beside Miles. A single look between the two men assures Bass that they'll find time to talk soon, just the two of them. He shakes his head on the way up the stairs wondering if their family dynamics look as crazy from the outside as they sometimes feel on the inside.

He can hear her in the bath when he enters their room. Stripping down to his bare skin he pads into the bathroom stopping at the tub, resting his legs against it as he reaches out to run a finger over her shoulder.

She hums a smile as she opens her eyes, running them up his body to meet his. She sits up in the water from where she had been reclining, revealing her breasts which has his mouth watering, wanting nothing more than to pull their darkened peaks in his mouth.

She pulls her legs up under her so that she's kneeling in front of him. Grasping his now, very interested cock in her slippery hand, she glides up and down his length before leaning forward, guiding him into her mouth. His hips jerk as her warm, wet, mouth wraps around him and it's not long before she has him wanting to come down the back of her throat. Instead he pulls out of her mouth, lifting her to stand as he tastes himself on her lips.

"Your mouth isn't the only thing I want wrapped around my cock," he rasps as he steps into the bath with her. Sitting in the warm water he guides her down. When her head tilts back in pleasure, he leans forward, wrapping his lips around a nipple,torturing it till she's begging him to stop. Pulling her mouth back to his, he reaches around to grip her slippery ass, lifting her up and then slamming her back down. She anchors her hands around his neck and keeps up with the pace until she's crying out his name, pressing herself against him as the friction between their bodies becomes overwhelming.

"Charlie," Bass hisses out, "Your pussy feels so good," he whispers hotly in her ear as she's fucking him now, grinding against his cock.

"So, good, Bass," she pants in reply as her body clenches around him, "Come with me," she begs as her pussy tightens around him and she leans forward, latching her teeth into the curve of his neck that has him coming with a roar that the entire house probably hears as he braces his feet and thrusts up into her. Charlie collapses against him as he continues driving in and out of her body till every last drop of cum is expelled. He's breathing heavily as he grips her hair, pulling her face up even with his, invading her mouth with his tongue. She reciprocates, tangling her hands in his hair painfully. Her nose flaring when he pulls away to look, a flush having spread down her neck and across the tops of her breast.

She stands, her sex even with his mouth, staring down at him before climbing out of the tub on to the now soaked floor.

Charlie thinks this is what a god must look like rising from the depths when Bass stands, water running in rivulets over his body.

When he steps out of the tub and begins stalking towards her, her eyes darken.

When her legs hit the back of the bed, she's suddenly flat on her back with her husband's face buried between her legs. His mouth and tongue are spreading and delving, sucking every drop of his cum out of her pussy, as his fingers fuck her other entrance till she's pliant. She's left gasping for breath when he finally plunges his cock into her ass, her nails digging into the soft flesh of his hips.


	12. ~You can't go home again~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the errors. This chapter was a pickle and I'm sure some details are wildly inaccurate.

2 months later

 

Rachel’s announcement that the amplifiers were complete had brought about a flurry of activity and anticipation at the Presidential compound. Only Bass, Miles and Rachel knew that she had created a total of four amplifiers. Only Bass and Miles knew that they had managed to find two pendants from the information Jeremy had gained from the spy responsible for the "Birthday Bombing," as everyone was now calling it.

Bass and Miles were desperate to see just what these pendants and amplifiers could do and what kind of range they had. After much deliberation they decided to test them on the Huey helicopters currently located at the Willow Grove power plant, north of town.

xxxx

Charlie was running late as the morning sickness that had been with her almost the entirety of her pregnancy had reared its ugly head this morning. Combined with the dizzy spells and fainting, the one at the hospital the first of many, she wasn't even allowed to walk through the Hall alone anymore. Danny had volunteered to stay behind with her when everyone else was packing up to go, Miles and Bass having already been gone for hours.

xxxx

The group at the power plant watched the helicopter power up, take off and fly into the distance before returning. "Shit, Bass," Miles muttered stepping close to his longtime friend. "We've got to find more of those pendants or a way for Rachel to make them. I don't know who Flynn's working for, but depending on how many they have, they can bring every one of us to our knees. Foster, Carver, Affleck. They’re threatening our family, Bass. If we don’t do something soon, this is gonna spiral out of control."

Bass ran a hand through his hair. "I know, Miles. I know." 

"Do you think we could buy some extra time? Maybe give Rachel a chance to see if she can replicate the pendant?"

"Anything's worth a try at this point." 

Miles nodded his head in agreement as they followed the rest of their group downstairs to the bottom floor. 

"Where’s Charlotte?" Bass asked the group at large, not seeing his wife anywhere, the hair on the back of his neck suddenly standing on end as he swung around to look at Miles.

"She still wasn't feeling well when Rachel and I left," Maggie responded standing next to the other woman, "Danny volunteered to stay behind with her." The smile on her face dropped as Bass and Miles looked at each other. 

"What? What is it?" Nora asked as Duncan and Jeremy moved closer. 

"Just a feeling," Bass said quietly, quickly making his way to his horse. 

"Jeremy, we need a handful of men, now!" Miles ordered. "Nora, Duncan, stay with Maggie and Rachel. Do not let anything happen to her or to the pendant and amplifier. Get them to the Hall as soon as possible."

Miles ran to his horse, Jeremy and his troops falling in behind, following Bass’ dust trail.  

XXXX

“Charlie! Are you ready yet?” Danny called out to his sister as he threw himself into a chair, tired of waiting.

“Well, I’m sorry little brother, if I could not puke every five minutes I assure you that I happily wouldn't,” she replied finally emerging from the bedroom, slipping a jacket on over her slacks and blouse. Pulling her Colt out of the desk drawer in the office she checked the gun over, tucking it into the holster underneath her jacket.

“Come on, let’s go, they’re probably wondering where we’re at.”

“We probably already missed it.” Danny grumbled taking her hand. “I really wanted to see it, too.”

“I don’t, not really.” She said thoughtfully on their way down the hall to the stairs. “That much power scares me, Danny. Randall Flynn and whoever he’s working for can only want bad things with it and that means trouble for us.”

“Yeah, I know. Mom’s been pretty stressed out working on it. I think she’d live in the basement if we let her.”

Charlie bumps his shoulder, “She’s always been passionate about her work and you. I know you've been a huge comfort to her since Ben died.” 

“There are some days I miss him so much, Charlie.”

Stopping, Charlie pulls him into her arms. “I know,I’m so sorry.”

As they break apart, Charlie hears the sound of gunfire outside.

“What’s going on?” She asks the soldiers standing guard inside the main doors.

“We don’t know, Mrs. Monroe. Please stay here until we find out.”

Charlie nods her ascent, pulling out her weapon as a precaution as the soldier opens one of the double doors. Automatic gun fire mows him down, leaving her cursing as his bullet ridden body falls back into the hall. “Upstairs!” Charlie orders her brother shooting at the man crossing the threshold.

“My room,” she replies to his unasked question as they reach the second floor landing, passing the guards on duty as they urge them up the stairs, blocking the way of any enemies trying to get to the First Lady and her brother, the sound of gunfire and men’s screams echoing in their ears. “Bass has weapons in the closet.”

Reaching her room, Sergeant Hoffman ushers them inside before placing himself at the top of the stairs while they shut and lock the door behind them. Dodging into her bedroom, Charlie throws open the closet doors as Danny pushes a tall chest in front of the door to the room. Pushing aside clothes, she tries to open the combination lock.

“Come on, Charlie!” Danny blurts out as booted feet are heard on the stairs.

“Didn't Uncle Ben always say patience is a virtue?” She asks slowly breathing in and out to make sure she dials the correct numbers.

“I don’t think that applied to life threatening situations,” Danny shouts at her when the outer door gives way.

“Catch!” Charlie hisses tossing an assault rifle to Danny before grabbing one of her own.

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” They hear a voice taunting from the other side of the door.

Charlie and Danny glance towards each other from where they stand shoulder to shoulder, rifles aimed for the door.

“We only want the First Lady. If you come with us willingly, Mrs. Monroe, no one else needs to get hurt.”

Charlie chews on her bottom lip worriedly as Danny elbows her with a stern look. “No! You are not going with them.” He whispers as the door knob rattles.

“Oh come now, Charlotte. We don’t need to do this the hard way and I know that you don’t want the boy hurt.”

“No, Charlie!” Danny hisses when he sees her arm drop slightly.

Suddenly, gunfire erupts as whoever is outside the door opens fire on them.

Charlie screams as the room explodes in bullets and wood, letting Danny guide her into the corner between the wall and bed.

They’re returning gunfire when Danny is hit and thrown backwards with nothing more than an exhale of breath. Screaming furiously, Charlie stands from her crouched position firing her rifle, spraying the wall in front of her until it runs out of ammo. There’s no sounds coming from the room beyond but that doesn't stop her from picking up Danny’s rifle and stalking towards the door, easily pushing the bullet riddled chest away from the door. 

Yanking what’s left of the door out of her way, Charlie moves into the office where men lay dying or are already dead. Without a second thought she pulls the Colt out of her holster and proceeds to put a bullet in each unfamiliar face she sees.

When she’s finished, she returns to the bedroom dropping to her hands and knees in the small space next to the bed as she crawls her way towards her brother’s body.

There’s an entry wound just above his left eye with a trickle of blood that doesn't match the amount of the blood that she’s currently wading through.  Reaching out to brush his eyelids closed, she leans back against the wall, pulling him into her lap.

XXXX

Jeremy and Miles manage to catch up with Bass when he’s stopped at the city gates by the Sergeant in charge with reports of gun fire at the Presidential compound. They head home not knowing what to expect.

The street is oddly quiet when they leave their horses at the edge of the grounds, dividing up the men between the three of them. Jeremy and his men will take Independence Hall itself, while Bass takes the front of the family’s residence and Miles the back.

Bass is shaken by the violence in which the attack was carried out. It’s not that he’s never seen war, he’s seen more than his fair share of it. No, what scares him is the fact that his pregnant wife and teen-age brother-in-law were here when this happened. For the first time in a very long time he begins to pray.

He meets up with Miles in front of the stairs on the first level. Using nothing but their hands and eyes to communicate, they make their way to the second floor, searching the rooms before meeting back out in the hall way. There are dead Militia soldiers and other men littering the stairs. Other than the men at the front doors who were taken off guard by the attack, the rest of the soldiers had put up a fight trying to keep them away from the third floor. Silently moving up the stairs, neither dares to think about what they might find. 

Charlie’s favorite guard is blocking the top of the stairs, staring at the ceiling. Bass lowers himself just enough to close the man’s eyes.

Miles is standing to the side of the main door which is busted all to hell and barely hanging on its hinges.  Bass nods and they enter the room together at the ready. The smell of gunpowder lingers heavy in the air and he can see from here the bodies on the floor of his private office and the fact that his bedroom wall looks like Swiss cheese.

“Stop it!” Miles hisses getting his attention. 

Nose flaring, Bass takes a deep breath and nods his readiness.

They slip into the office, guns at the ready. Three men. All with kill shots to the head.

“Charlie? Danny?” Miles calls out from near the bedroom door as Bass stands at the ready, least they've missed someone. 

“Daddy?”

“Charlie! Baby!”  Miles shouts as Bass sags against the wall at the sound of his wife’s voice, rushing into the room right behind him. Miles can only make out Charlie’s head in the corner and starts yanking at the bed to get to her, Bass helping. They come to a stop at the sight in front of them. Charlie is leaning up against the wall, Danny’s head in her lap. Her hair and face are streaked with blood, marred only by tear tracks that have long since dried, her loaded gun lying across Danny’s silent chest.

Miles turns away punching the wall beside him, as Bass moves slowly around the bed towards his wife. He knows it’s fruitless but still reaches out seeking a pulse, no matter how faint, from his brother-in-law. He remembers when Danny was born, watching a tiny Charlie sitting in a chair holding her newborn brother much like she is now.

“Charlotte, I’m here now.” He says softly, wrapping his hand around hers, pointing the gun towards the wall. "Let go baby, Dad and I are right here."

She stares at him for a moment before looking down at their joined hands, letting him peel her fingers away with no resistance. He slides it away from them as she reaches out to stroke the dead boy’s cheek. "We did what they asked, didn't we?" she asks no one in particular, "Everything they wanted, but it still wasn't enough." 

Miles is standing to the side, his heart breaking as he watches his daughter hold her dead brother in her arms. Getting himself under control, he moves to crouch down beside her, reaching out to brush her hair out of her face. "Charlie," he manages to croak out. 

She turns her head towards him smiling sadly. "Daddy." 

"Hey, Baby, are you okay?" 

"They only wanted me, but he wouldn't let me give myself up. They promised not to hurt him if I went willingly. I just wanted to protect him. He's my baby brother. It's my job to look after him but he died protecting me." 

Miles leans over, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It's gonna be okay, I promise." 

"I know," she whispers as her eyes flutter close. "I made sure they all died for what they did."  

Bass grimly meets Miles eyes over her head, a decision silently made. 

"Let me take him, Charlie. Let me take him to your Mom." 

She nods in agreement bending down to kiss Danny's forehead, before letting Miles lift the boy over his shoulder.

Miles looks down at Bass and Charlie, worried because he doesn't know if any of the copious amounts of blood belong to her and turns to find Jeremy, wet-eyed in the doorway. "I'll take him downstairs to his room." 

"Jeremy," Bass says getting the man's attention. “Get the grounds and buildings locked down. No one in or out. Put the soldiers on staff detail. I want these bodies out of here asap and everything cleaned, make hot water for a bath a priority. Have it sent to Miles' room."

Jeremy nods in response, taking in Charlie's appearance. "Is she…is the baby?" 

"Jeremy, just get Maggie here as soon as you can." 

Running a hand through his hair, Jeremy spins on his heels to carry out his orders.  

Charlie lets Bass pull her to her feet and waits for him near the door, staring out at the dead men, as he grabs things from drawers and the closet, shoving them into a pillowcase he strips from the bed.

Moving to the bathroom he dumps everything he thinks she'll need into the trashcan. “Are you alright to walk?” he asks running his eyes over her, her slacks soaked in blood and gore.

“I’m not hurt, Bass.” She responds meeting his eyes.  

His hand is shaking as he guides her downstairs to Miles' rooms, tossing her belongings into a nearby chair.

She joins him near the fireplace where he is quickly starting a fire even if it is only ten in the morning. He glances up at her every few moments, watching as she begins to strip out of her blood soaked clothing, dropping them on the tile at his feet until she’s nude in front of him.

He can't resist the urge to run a hand up the inside of her leg, ensuring that their child is still safely ensconced in her womb. Not finding any fresh blood, he stands, circling her body looking for any injuries before letting out a sob that he didn't know he was holding in. Cupping her cheeks, he kisses her gently. Bringing hers up to cover his, she leans into his body.

That's how Miles finds them a few moments later, Charlie's face tucked into the crook of his neck, her hot tears scalding his skin.

"Is she hurt?"

Bass shakes his head, unable to speak as he cradles his wife’s head in his hands.  

Miles eyes flick over Charlie’s nude backside, bloody from her hips down. "Water's on its way up," 

Nodding his tanks, Bass moves to pull a robe out of the belongings that he brought. Helping her to slip it on, he moves them towards an empty chair, pulling her into his lap where she tucks up close, her hand going to his mark.

"Promise me they're not going to get away with this," she whispers harshly into the quiet room. 

"I promise," Bass vows holding her tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm just tired of looking at this chapter. After babbling, as I tend to do in replies, to Iceonfire about the last chapter and Charlie's character overall in this story, I ended up rewriting the majority of the chapter.


	13. ~If you're going through hell, keep going.~

In the downstairs library, Miles sat slumped down in one of the wing-backs, trying to drink away a migraine that was threatening his very existence. 

Maggie had finally sedated Rachel, putting her to bed in Duncan’s room. Her hysterical wails still bouncing around in his head.

He didn’t move as the door opened and shut, followed by the sounds of someone pouring themselves a drink and walking in his direction.

Bass plopped down in the chair beside him taking a healthy swallow from his glass.  He’d just come from Miles room where he had sat with Charlie until she fell asleep after drinking one of Maggie’s herbal concoctions.

“She finally asleep?”

Bass ran his fingers through his curls. “Yeah, finally.” 

Miles sighed loudly, taking a sip from his glass. “Are we doing the right thing, Bass?”

“Anything that protects her will always be the right thing.” He responded flatly, swirling the liquid in his glass.

Late tonight they’ll send Charlie away, along with Duncan. The public will think that she’s gone into seclusion at the hall after the death of her brother.

She fought him. Oh, did she fight him. She had ranted and railed until Miles had stomped into the room and told her she didn't have a choice in the matter and that he didn't want to hear another word out of her mouth about it. 

Bass had sighed heavily, as Charlie had thrown herself into his arms sobbing at the thought of being away from him, frowning at Miles who simply shrugged.

“But she’ll be so far away.”

“It’s just for a few weeks, a month at the most. Just until we get rid of Flynn.”

* * *

 

  
Charlie couldn't bear to step foot in her bedroom, so let Nora pack her bags for her, as she stood in front of the mirror tugging and pulling at the Militia Uniform she was wearing. She and Duncan were leaving on the four a.m. supply train. They would each leave the hall at different times and take different paths to the train depot.

Bass strode into the room, walking up directly behind her. She was still fussing with her belt as he turned her around and efficiently sorted her out before dropping to his knees in front of her, leaning his forehead against her newly rounded belly. She could hear him whispering but couldn't make out what he was saying, so simply waited with her fingers tangled in his hair until he stood.

Reaching out to brush a hand down her cheek, he watched as she turned into it, eyes closed. He had come to bed late last night and had only left an hour ago. He wasn't sure how they were going to survive this separation. “Promise me you’ll take care of yourself, Charlotte. I couldn't bear it something happened to you or the baby.”

“We’ll be fine... Besides, I’m the one that should be worried about you. Flynn and the people he’s working for…I’m scared, Bass. How much more blood do we have to spill?

Shushing her, he pulled her into his arms, resting his chin atop her head. “Miles and I will figure something out and have you home in no time. In the meantime, I don’t want you to worry about anything other than staying healthy. Our baby needs you, Charlotte.”

“But, I need you. I can’t do this without out you, Bass.”

“And you’re not going to,” he replied stroking her back.

They’re still standing, wrapped around each other, when they hear Nora at the door.  

“It’s time to go," She says softly picking up Charlie’s bags to take downstairs.

“Never forget that I love you, Charlotte.” he says kissing her softly before forcing himself to break away. “Miles is going to ride with you to the train depot.”

Her chin quivers as she nods, reaching up to stroke her thumb over his mark. “I love you, ‘Bastian.”

Grabbing her hand in his, he brings it to his mouth to place a kiss on her palm, as she pulls away, walking out the door.

He’s looking out the window when she stops her horse, circling around to look back at the hall, at this very window, pressing her fingers to her lips before extending her hand towards him. He brushes away a lone tear as Miles turns back, urging her on.

* * *

 

Silently motioning to the train, Miles sends her on ahead, as he distracts the soldier on duty. Going through a cursory inspection he dismisses the soldier and makes his way to the car that Charlie and Duncan will be traveling on. It’s a small car, with a living and sleeping area where Charlie will be able to rest comfortably.

He finds her in the back, hat thrown to the side, sitting on a bunk. She’s twisting her wedding rings as she always does when she’s upset.

Miles takes a seat beside her, putting his hand over hers to still it. “We just want you safe, Charlie.”

“Where?”

“We’re sending you home.”

“To Jasper? What makes you think no one will look for me there?”

“Because if everything goes likes it’s supposed to, no one will ever know that you've left Philly. I need you to do this for me, Charlie. I need to know that you’re somewhere safe so I can do what I need to do.”

The trains whistle blows as they sit there hand in hand.

“You’re killing me here, Charlie.” 

She gets to her feet wiping at her face as she does. “You need to go.”

He gives a tired sigh as he gets to his feet making his way to the door.

“Daddy!” she cries out causing him to turn around as she rushes into his arms. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, too, Baby. You’ll be home before you know it.”

She nods as he kisses her forehead. “Tell Bass I love him.”

“I will. You take care of yourself.” He says gruffly squeezing her in his arms one last time before walking away.

He exchanges looks with Duncan as he walks by and is just hopping on to the platform as the train starts its forward motion. The shades are pulled on car and there’s nothing for him to see except the dim glow of the oil lamps.

* * *

 

No one bothers them and it's late afternoon when they finally reach Jasper.  They disembark at the train station along with the men that Miles, Bass and Duncan handpicked to go with them. A wagon is quickly acquired and they’re on their way. The old Matheson home is now occupied so they move on to Bass’ childhood home which still stands empty. It’s not in the best condition from years of neglect but is quickly cleaned and secured. Tents are pitched in the front and back yards for the soldiers and word is quickly put out that the First Lady is here on vacation due to doctors’ orders after the recent loss of her brother.

She spends the majority of her time in Bass’ old room which she has claimed as her own, or at the cemetery, rotating between the graves of her grandparents, in-laws and the baby brother she never knew.

The train comes through once a week with correspondence and life now revolves around those weekly stops. She receives short, encouraging notes from Miles and long rambling letters from Rachel, whom has suddenly decided that she needs to bare her very soul to her last living child. Bass’ letters are a quirky combination of current events and love letters which are written late at night in his private study. She can tell from the scent of the paper and the legibility of his scrawl which is chicken scratch after ten o’clock and a few drinks.  The letters that have her wringing her hands though are from Nora, who’s always been truthful to a fault with her. Miles has been worried sick about her since she left and Bass rarely sleeps and when he does it’s never in their bed.

And then comes the week that she’s been dreading. Flynn has arrived at the Hall. Nora’s not quite sure what’s going on, only that things are beyond tense. Miles and Bass have been holed up in their office for hours at a time, Rachel being brought in on occasion as Flynn just sits back and watches. The letters that week from her parents are disturbing in as much as they don't say and Bass’ letter makes her heart feel as though it’s being squeezed by the icy grip of death as it simply says “They will remain always together in the progression of time.” The most widely believed belief of all soul-mates.

That night after dinner, Duncan calls Charlie into the living room. She looks back and forth between a stack of papers in front of her and the young woman across from her. “Charlie, from this moment on I need you to start thinking like a President and less like a hormonal, pregnant woman.” 

Charlie snorts sinking down into her chair. “No need to be a Bitch, just tell me what’s going on.”

Duncan smirks, pushing a stack of papers towards her. “They've managed to get some Intel on Flynn. Where he’s from, who’s he working for, etc. It’s a small group of people in Colorado calling themselves, ‘Patriots’. They have access to nukes, Charlie. That’s what they want the power for. They want to take us out.”

“What about, Georgia, Texas and California?” Charlie asks digging through the papers in front of her.

“Right now it looks like they’re only targeting Atlanta and Philly. They’re either negotiating with Texas and Cali or they’re betting that once they take us out, they’ll give in without a fight.”

“They've obviously never met President Affleck.”  Charlie mutters as she skims one paper moving on to the next.

Duncan reaches out, stopping her. “Charlie, Bass isn't sure this going to end well and he wants you to prepare yourself. Things are being put into motion as we speak and he needs to know that you’ll act in accordance with his and Miles’ wishes.”

“You know, I really wish everyone would stop underestimating me. Even if Bass and I hadn't been soul-mates, I would have still been raised by my father, a child of The Republic. I’m third in line of succession and I’ll damn well do my duty to The Republic and my people.”

* * *

 

Four days later when the chopping sound of a helicopters blades sound over the town, no one in the Monroe house blinks an eye.

Charlie hurries home from the cemetery, rushing into the house. “Bass? Daddy?” she calls out making her way into the kitchen to find Jeremy sitting at the table with Duncan, a cup of coffee in front of him.

“Are they alive?” she asks breathlessly.

“As far as I know,” he answers truthfully.

She nods. “I’ll gather my things.”

“Only what you absolutely need, Princess. Weight will be an issue on the way back.”

In the end, the only things she takes are the letters that Bass has written her and two photo albums filled with pictures of Monroe’s and Matheson’s alike.

Flynn has forcibly taken Bass, Miles, Nora and Rachel with him to Colorado. She knows she’ll be lucky to ever see them again.

The Priest who married her and all the top brass are waiting in the Presidential office when they arrive. After a brief ceremony, they get to work. Her only order is to evacuate the city starting immediately. The trains are to be loaded with as many people as they can carry and to get as far away from the fall out area as possible. The trains and people are the priority. If the worst should happen they’ll at least have a way to start over.

The Republic still has two working helicopters which Bass has instructed her to do with as she sees fit, as long as she uses at least one of them to get her to Austin. After talking logistics with Jeremy she orders the second one to Atlanta to warn President Foster and to provide her transportation to Texas if needed. Knowing the woman well, Charlie doubts she’ll take her up on her offer but still has to try. These patriots just aren't threatening her home, they’re threatening everyone’s.

Maggie refuses to leave with them, feeling a responsibility to the people of the city that she’s cared for, for over two decades now. She promises Charlie that she’ll be on the last train out of town, but Charlie knows she has no intention of setting foot on that train. She’ll remain at the hospital till the bitter end.

She’s again on a space and weight restraint but has a few more items that she needs to gather. On the third floor the damage from the night of Danny’s death still lingers as the repairs are not yet complete.  Taking a deep breath, she makes a beeline for the dresser in their bedroom, sliding open the bottom drawer. She pulls everything out, tucking it into the pack she brought with her, along with a few changes of clothing and several bags of diamonds and gold that Bass keeps tucked away for a rainy day.  Slipping in a few more mementos, she heads downstairs to her father’s room rifling through his top drawer adding things to her bag. 

Jeremy and Duncan have orders not to leave her side and before she knows it, she’s flying away from her home, possibly for the last time.


	14. ~May your choices reflect your hopes, not your fears~ Nelson Mandela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks. Many, many thanks to you who took the time to comment or leave Kudos. I know this story wasn't everyone's cup of tea, but it's always fun to explore how things would be if just one tiny thing were different in their universe.  
> ~One raindrop raises the sea.~

It’s almost twenty-four hours later when they arrive on President Carver’s front lawn, greeted by what appears to be no less than a battalion of Texas Rangers, all with various firearms pointed in their general direction.

“Stay here,” Jeremy yells grumpily sliding open the door to disembark, accompanied by only one of their men.

Charlie gives in to the despair for the briefest of moments, leaning her forehead on Duncan’s shoulder.

Duncan lets her have it, before squeezing her hand and Charlie takes a deep breath, sitting up straight.  She meets the eyes of the men that have accompanied her.  When she silently nods, they return the gesture.

They’re all in this together now.

After several agonizing moments, due more to the fact that their hearing is adjusting to the silence than the actual wait, Jeremy reappears and the soldier nearest the door slides it open, the men disembarking at his orders.

Once Duncan has exited, Jeremy and another soldier take Charlie by the arms, easing her to the ground.  As her men take up strategic points around her, Jeremy guides them to the front steps of Austin’s Capitol where President Carver awaits.

He extends his hand as she makes her way to stand in front of him. “Mrs. Monroe, or should I say Mrs. President?”

“President Carver,” Charlie nods shaking his hand in return. “Sorry to turn up on your front steps like this but we find ourselves in a bit of dire straits.”

“Yes, Captain Baker gave me a brief rundown of your situation. Why don’t we get you and your men settled first. I imagine it’s been a long trip.”

“Thank you. That would be most appreciated,” Charlie replies sagging just a bit.

Jeremy reaches out to grab her elbow, “If you could have a physician called as well?” he asks the Texan.

“Of course.” Carver responds, noticing how Charlie’s hands are placed protectively over her slightly extended stomach.

Carver issues orders effectively and efficiently, as Jeremy sends all of their men with the Rangers assigned to them, except for Sargent Gorman who will take the first watch outside of Charlie’s door.  

“At least let him eat,” Charlie badgers Jeremy, until arrangements are made for a tray to be sent up for the Sargent as well.

She’s situated in a lovely room overlooking the back gardens. Jeremy and Duncan are in the next room with an interconnecting door. They eat slowly when their dinner arrives, watching as buckets of water are brought in to fill the tubs in each room.

An older man with a friendly face, who introduces himself as Doctor Pierce, is waiting on her when she emerges from her bath in a borrowed robe.

After a cursory exam, he declares her in overall good health, but of course recommends resting for the rest of the evening.  Charlie reluctantly agrees before pressing a bag of diamonds into Duncan’s hand as Carver has offered to ask several shop to temporarily open in order for them to purchase a few items.

* * *

 

When she wakes the next morning, there are clean and pressed clothes in her closet, a small handgun on her bedside table and toiletries in the bathroom.

She chooses a brown pant suit with an elastic waist that she’ll be able to wear for months and when she’s dressed, knocks on the adjoining door.

“Morning, Princess,” Jeremy greets her cheerfully looking her up and down, “You were out cold when we got back last night. Looks like Duncan was dead on though,” he chatters as he sets her down and shoves a plate in front of her.

“What’s on the agenda today?” she asks cutting into a piece of ham while sipping on a cup of tea.

“Meetings, meetings and more meetings, just as soon as you’re up for it.” Jeremy replies. “This is huge, Charlie. You’re negotiating two separate treaties. Possibly three depending on the entire outcome and where Georgia lands.”

Blinking rapidly, she focuses on her breakfast. She wants nothing more than to load back up in that helicopter and fly to Colorado to bring her family back, but she’s made a promise, several actually, and sworn an oath and has responsibilities and duties to carry out, regardless of her actual feelings.

She’s lost in thought when Jeremy lays a hand on her shoulder. Startled she sloshes tea from her cup onto the table. “President Carver and his cabinet are waiting downstairs for you, Mrs. President.”

Charlie looks at him in confusion for a moment before looking over at the door to see two men waiting to escort her downstairs. Standing, she smooth’s a hand over her stomach before reaching out to take the binder that Jeremy is holding out towards her. She’s already poured over all of it multiple times on the way here and knows what needs doing. 

“Gentlemen,” she nods walking out the door as they fall in behind her, one of her own behind them.

Day after day, she’s locked in this meeting room with these Texans, whom she doesn't have high opinions of, refusing to back down on a few key issues. She will not let Texas walk all over the Monroe republic.  On her fourth day of negotiations, she hears the familiar “whoosh, whoosh,” of helicopter blades and rushes outside with everyone else.

The pilots immediately seek her out.  President Foster has of course refused to leave her country in its time of need but invites Charlie to call upon her when this whole mess is over with and true to her word, the pilot places a set of blueprints for the steam powered buses in her hand.  

By the end of the week, Charlie and Carver have signed off on two different treaties, each one dependent upon the success or failure of Randall Flynn. Regardless of how it turns out, Charlie feels that they’re more than fair to the Monroe Republic.

* * *

 

Carver is holding a dinner party in her honor and in celebration of a new era of peace between the two nations when a soldier comes bursting into the room with the news that Philly and Atlanta are gone. Nuked the very day President Foster refused Charlies offer. 

Charlie quietly excuses herself and the Monroe contingent from the now somber party, barely making it out of the formal dining room before Jeremy is sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her to her bed.

After that, it’s back to business. True to his word, Carver supplies Jeremy with men as they take one of the helicopters and scout the train depots the Republic trains were headed to over a week ago. He’ll also stop at their new home and hire locals to do any repair work needed and to get the house and grounds ready for the influx of their soldiers.

It hasn't been spoken out loud but she, Jeremy and Duncan all know that the chances are slim that their family has survived. Philly being bombed would have happened over Sebastian Monroe’s dead body. 

She does her best not to think about it, spending her days working with Carver to initiate their new shared ventures.

* * *

 

Jeremy is anxious for them to get on their way to Louisville, where Bass and Miles backup capitol is located, nearly tearing Charlie apart.  When she leaves Austin, she’s basically admitting that Sebastian Monroe and Miles Matheson are dead.

So, against her better judgment, she tucks her grief-stricken heart into a box and watches Austin disappear. Closing her eyes, she focuses on her unborn child. Six months down, three to go until she can finally hold a piece of Bass in her arms.

She throws herself into re-establishing the government as she and Carver communicate on a regular basis, banding together to deal with the Georgia Federation. When it’s all said and done the Monroe Republic will take the top half, Texas the bottom.

* * *

 

_~Our Family is a circle of strength and love, with every birth and every union, the circle will grow, every joy shared adds more love, every crisis faced together, makes the circle stronger.~_

It’s an early Sunday morning and she’s been up for hours with a nagging backache, taking advantage of the late summer breeze flowing in through the windows to put things from yesterday’s baby shower away in the nursery.  

Her brows dip down as she hears the distinct sound of a helicopter in the distance, meaning someone has made a trip up from Texas, but she and Carver had met just last week and agreed that anything pressing would be put off until after the baby was born.

Just as she hauls herself out of the rocking chair, her stomach clenches and she’s suddenly wearing wet panties with a puddle on the floor between her feet. She lets loose a string of words that would probably make her father blush as she tugs her wet briefs down her legs and leaves them laying atop the puddle.  

She decides to leave the mess for Jeremy to clean up as she had caught him and Carver betting on her delivery date last week. “It’ll serve him right,” she grumbles under her breath.

She makes it to the door before the next contraction hits fast and hits hard, making her realize she’s probably been in labor since late yesterday afternoon when her backache first started. Taking a deep breath, she’s able to make it to stair railing, before carefully lowering herself to her knees, groaning as another contraction hits.

The noise attracts the ever faithful Sargent Gorman who’s become her personal guard and is usually found somewhere in the house. Rushing to her aid, he throws decorum out the window and sweeps her into his arms. Everyone knows about the birthing room that Duncan and the midwife have set up, so he takes her there, promising to return with Duncan and to send someone to town to bring back Ms. Lila.

Charlie nods her agreement and understanding as the panicked young man bolts from the room once she’s comfortable enough on the bed.

Duncan, who had been on her way to the house anyway upon the approach of the helicopter, passes the soldier on her way and takes off at a run.

“Already?” Duncan asks upon entering the room as she runs a hand over Charlie’s swollen womb. 

“Had a backache all night and my water just broke a few minutes ago.” 

“Shit!” Duncan exclaims turning back to the door, putting the rest of the guards to work fetching water and putting it on to boil. Duncan quickly washes her hands to examine the younger woman the way that Ms. Lila had shown her. “Damn it, Charlie! You’re not going to make it till the midwife gets here.”

“Of course I’m not! Why would anything go the way it should now?” Her scream of frustration melds into one of pain.

Duncan moves to sit behind her on the bed, using her fingers and hands to knead and manipulate Charlie’s spine hoping to relieve some of the pressure.  “You can do this, Charlie. You’re one of the strongest people I know. This baby is so lucky to have you as its Mother.”

Charlie’s scared to death and about to admit to it when the door crashes open downstairs.

“Where is she?!” A voice demands as footsteps ring out along the wooden floors of the hallway.

“Bass?” Charlie whispers turning to see if Duncan heard it as well.

“Charlotte!” The voice calls out getting stronger.

“Bass!” Charlie calls back as the footsteps are now running up the stairs, ending when a dirty, bedraggled, unkempt man appears in the door way, but Charlie would know him anywhere.

"Oh, Bass!” Charlie sobs holding out a hand to him.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Duncan chides softly, guiding Charlie’s hands back to her side. She’s serious as she looks between the two of them. “If Daddy here wants to be anywhere near you or this baby, he’s going to have to get cleaned up first.”   

“I’m not going anywhere,” Charlie grinds out between her teeth as she pushes back against the headboard, “but you better hurry up, because this baby is.” 

He kisses her quickly and follows Jeremy’s shouted directions to the kitchen, clothes being ripped off in his wake. He’s standing in front of the kitchen sink in nothing but his birthday suit drying off, when Jeremy hands him a clean t-shirt and a pair of boxers that he keeps in a spare bedroom.  Charlie’s screams are nearly one on top of the other now and Bass is nearly white at the sound of them. 

“Better get in there, Man,” Jeremy tells him with a watery smile.

Bass tugs on the ill-fitting clothes and rushes back to his wife’s side.

“What can I do?” he asks Duncan as Charlie is clearly lost in the pain coursing through her body.

“Take my place.” she instructs moving so that he can sit behind her, letting her use him for leverage.

“And talk to her, Bass. Let her hear your voice.”

“Charlotte,” Bass breathes in her ear before brushing his lips against her mark causing her to whimper his name.

“I’m here, Baby. I’m sorry that it took so long, but I’m here.”  

“They burned our home, Bass. Destroyed our City.”

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry I couldn't stop them.” He tells her tears welling in his eyes as he looks towards the door where Miles and Nora watch in silence.  There was nothing any of them could have done to stop the nukes. But in the end they had won taking out the tower and those within. 

“How we doing, Duncan?” Bass asks the woman who is hovering in front of Charlie. 

“It’s time to push!” Duncan announces, “It’s time to meet your baby!”

“Did you hear that, Charlotte? It’s time.”

“Okay Charlie, on the next contraction I want you to push!”

Charlie pushes as Duncan scoots towards them on her knees placing the flat of Charlie’s feet against them, yanking her long shirt out of the way.

Everyone is openly sobbing as Charlie pushes again, birthing the head and Duncan clears its mouth just as Ms. Lila taught her, before encouraging Charlie to push again, the child’s slimy body, sliding into her hands.  

“It’s a girl!” Duncan announces to the room as she uses the tools the midwife left to clear out the baby’s airway, eliciting a lusty cry that has everyone laughing.

Duncan urges Bass to unbutton Charlie’s shirt waiting patiently as his hands shake over the job before placing their daughter sideways on Charlie’s chest so that she can quickly tie off the umbilical cord, offering the scissors to Bass who looks away from the girls in front of him long enough to cut the cord.

Charlie is sobbing to the point she can barely hang on to her newborn daughter as Bass does his best to wrap them both up in his arms and stay out of Duncan’s way at the same time as she kneads and mashes Charlie’s abdomen to hurry along the afterbirth.

He nuzzles his face up against Charlie’s as he encourages her to look at their daughter, this tiny beautiful creature that they've created together, admiring the soul-mark on her wrist.

“Look at her, Charlotte. She beautiful!” he says pressing his lips to her sweat covered temple. “What did you decide to call her?”

“Didn't…pick out…a name…yet” Charlie hiccups her way through an explanation.

“That’s okay, Baby, we don’t have to decide right now.”

“That’s good” Duncan answers in reply, “Because we’re all done here. There should be a bath waiting in her room. Last door on the left.”

She turns to Charlie next, “Charlie, let me give her a bath and get her all cleaned up. Ms. Lila will be here soon and will want to have a look at both of you.”

“You’ll bring her right back?”  

“Of course I will,” Duncan soothes her.

Bass helps her hand over the newborn to her Godmother as he manages to get he and Charlie on their feet. 

“God I missed you,” he whispers against her mouth as he brushes away her tears, which only cause more to fall.

“Thought you were dead.”

“I know, I know.”

Duncan clears her throat near the door. “Bass,now.”

Slipping Charlie’s arm around his neck, he bends down to slide an arm under her legs and the resurrected President of the Monroe Republic carries his wife down the hall in nothing but a borrowed t-shirt and boxer shorts.

When the midwife arrives, Jeremy leads Bass and Miles to the officers’ barracks’ which has solar showers in the back.

Nora is sent to the Bakers house with a female lieutenant to see to her needs.

Charlie is sleeping when they return, the baby tucked into a cradle next to the bed. Bass picks her up, marveling at her tiny features as he passes her over to Miles who’s settled into the chair next to the bed. 

He brushes away a tear, overcome with emotion, at holding his granddaughter for the first time. He remembers the day that Charlie was born and that breathtaking moment when she was first put in his arms. Nora kisses the top his head and leaves to go help with lunch when Miles catches her hand and pulls her back.

She must understand what’s in his eyes because she smiles, leaning down to kiss him. “Love you, too” she whispers to this man she’s spent the last fifteen years with.

He’s given the baby back to Bass, when Charlie wakes with a start. “Bass!”

“Right here, Charlotte,” he calms her stepping into her line of sight. “The baby, too. And look who else is here.”  He says nodding towards the side of the bed.

“Daddy?” Charlie whispers in wonder.

“Hey, Baby. How you doing?”

“Good. So good now that you’re here,” she says beginning to cry as he moves to sit next to her on the bed.

“How’s Mom and Nora?”

She watches as he flinches, half turning his head to Bass.

Charlie exhales loudly. “Which one?”

“Rachel.” Miles answers lowering his head.

Bass makes his way towards the two of them. “We weren't able to save Philly and Atlanta but she made them pay, Charlotte. Burnt every single one of them to the ground along with their facility. We couldn't have done it without her.”

Charlie nods, as she takes her father’s hands in hers, grateful that she still can.

She can’t manage to get the words out that she needs to say about her mother, but Miles seems to know what she’s struggling with. “She did it for you Charlie. You were the last thing on her mind.”

Charlie nods, taking a deep breath as the baby begins to squirm and mewl in Bass’ arms. “I think she’s hungry,” he says half-delighted, half-terrified as he looks to Charlie and Miles.

“Pretty sure that’s Charlie’s department, Moron,” Miles says as he stands leaning over to kiss his daughters forehead and then takes a last peak at his granddaughter, leaving the family to themselves.

Charlie pulls herself up in bed, unbuttoning the shirt she put on after her bath.

Bass lowers the baby down to her as Charlie exposes her breast, coaxing the child to eat, watching in delighted wonder as she nurses.

“I still can’t believe you’re both here” Charlie finally utters looking from her child to her husband.

“It was a long walk back.” He jokes with a small smile as he settles next to her on the bed, content to watch mother and child.

He notices the look that she’s giving him and reaches up to caress her face. “There’ll be plenty of time to tell that story later. What I want to know is why you don’t have any names picked out?”

“Because you told me that I wouldn't have to do this by myself. But if I picked out names that’s exactly what I’d be doing.”

“I’m so sorry that I haven’t been here, but I am now.”

She nods giving him a shaky smile as he reaches up to cup her cheek, his thumb sneaking around to caress her mark.

He watches as she switches sides and leans up against the headboard pulling her back against him. They both sigh at the contact as they watch their daughter greedily nurse.

“Once upon a time I would have named her Constance Anne” she says breaking the silence causing Bass to chuckle.

“And I suppose a boy would have been Athos, Aramis, or Porthos?”

“Don’t tease.”

He uses his finger to pull her chin in his direction. “Never,” he says kissing the corner of her mouth.

“Margaret Paige Monroe.” She blurts out raising her eyes to look at him.

“Charlie?” he asks pain ripping through his eyes as she shakes her head and looks down at the baby.

“Maggie Monroe,” Bass says quietly running a finger against her tiny pink cheek. “She’s got some mighty big footsteps to follow in.”

Charlie looks down at her now sleeping daughter. “She can handle it. She’s got Matheson and Monroe blood flowing through her veins. There’s nothing she won’t be able to accomplish.”


End file.
